Lacking in Love
by DragonLass
Summary: Jordyn wishes for something more in her life. And her wish comes true when she meets the young Prince Elar, son of our favorite faerie tale couple...
1. Poor Jordyn

" You HORRID LITTLE WRETCH!"  
  
My mother swung at me, catching me on the side of my face with the back of her hand. I felt the tears slidding down over where it hurt.  
  
" Mother! Please stop!" I screamed as any seven year old would.  
" I will not let you go unscathed!" She screeched," Stop indeed! You've had this coming for a long time! I warned you, if you ever laid a finger on your sister!"  
  
I cringed. But, no more flesh fell on me like merciless hammers. I looked up.  
  
" Mother. I didn't harm my sister any bit."  
  
I realized what a mistake I'd made in looking up. I watched as her face twisted in sadistic pleasure. In her hand she held a pile of dishes, the ones I'd been cleaning while she'd been inside the other room knitting.  
  
" So, you complain of too much dish duty, huh? Well, I'll give you a way out of your chores!"  
  
One by one, I felt each of those plates fall on me. They shattered on my head, my back, my legs, my arms. And all this, because I would not fix my sister's pretty doll, whose dress had ripped a seam. And now, I watched where she sat on the floor, nursing her Samantha, and it hurt me to hear the words she said.  
  
" Now Samantha, you be a good little girl and mommy will buy you a new dress. For now, let's have fun and watch my Mommy teach bad Jordyn a lesson about being mean."  
  
The plates left more scars on my body then I could imagine. But, it was that one conversation which left the most painful scar I've ever felt. 


	2. The Wolves' Den

I vowed to run away after the injustice commited upon me. Never again would I endure the false accusations of my so-called 'loving' sister. She had been 'loving' enough in my opinion. My hair hung like ragged flower petals after a rather frightful storm, but I didn't care. I had no hopes of marrying, of living in any kind of luxury. All I wasn't was to be away from here. Here were everything meant misery, from wiping the floor wrong, to even being born apparently. Inside, despite all my bitterness, I felt a twang of hurt, of fear of leaving the only place I've ever known. But, I shook it off.  
  
" No! That's only misplaced guilt. You aren't being cared for here. It's obvious you're not wanted, so leaving is your best bet." My heart was not into it," If you don't leave, you'll be the abused misfit forever. Your sister will forever control your life, and forever be the dictator of all things precious to you. And your mother..."  
  
At the thought of what my mother would do to me if she found me trying to run away, I made up my mind to leave. Good bye cruel place.  
  
******  
  
This world was strange, I knew that the moment I set foot outside. It was the first breath of fresh air I'd had actually OUTSIDE. The closest I'd ever gotten to outside, was, well, the window beside my bed. And even that had been taken by my greedy little sister, who seemed to enjoy confiscating everything I had that comforted me.  
A rough hand grabbed my shoulder, and I felt myself picked up unceremoniously.  
  
" Huh?"  
" Well, well, well. If it isn't a little lost bird. Trying to find your nest, baby bird."  
  
I looked into the eyes of what I assumed was a local ruffian. His thick limbs looked like tree branches in comparison to my slim self.  
  
" Uh, hello..."  
" So! The starving chick does chirp!" He laughed.  
  
I laughed nervously along with him, but there was somewhat of a gleam in his eye that I found only to familiar. He wanted something from me, and it didn't take long for him to reveal his intent.  
  
" Hm. You are a bit of a bag of bones. But, I suppose some customer or another will desire a flimsy little one like you, rather than a volumptuous one. Then again, perhaps I could cheat my way to some cash."  
  
He was edging me into a corner, and I knew if I got stuck there, I was at his mercy.  
  
" Excuse me," I murmured timidly, and pushed past with more roughness.  
  
He was too far in thought to notice I'd gone, so I edged away and around, heading for the the counter where a large bald man tended. He looked at me kindly, but with a startled expression, as though my existence here was a dream.  
  
" 'Ello, young lass. What brings you 'ere to the Wolve's Den?" 


	3. Failure

" 'Ello, young lass. What brings you 'ere to the Wolve's Den?"  
" I just came to freshen up."  
  
He gave me a strange look, as though what I'd said had a double meaning.  
  
" Pray tell, are your mother and father with you?"  
  
He seemed a nice enough man.  
  
" No. I'm here alone."  
  
It would be much later before I would learn that telling the absolute truth could be dangerous, but at this moment, I was only a young girl of seven, with no experience whatsoever in the world.  
  
" Well, girl. Tell me who your parents are, and we'll see what we can do."  
  
I immediately told him who my mother was, and that my father had long since passed away. He nodded as he took this information in. I told him how my mother beat me, and about the incident only that morning. He only took this information, and contemplated it over a mug of fresh cider. I was drinking my second glass when the tale was over.  
  
" Well, lass. That's a pretty tall tale."  
  
I scooted back for a second. Tall tale? But, this wasn't a tale! It was as true as the sky was blue! True as the King's Throne is gold!  
  
" I talked to a woman before you came in here. Said she was sick with worry because her young daughter had run away. Sick with worry she was..." He repeated.  
  
I backed off a little afraid. What was this man going to do with her? Bring her back to her mother?  
  
" And I told the woman I'd keep a look out for her lass. And, here you are." He said slowly," With the same story as that woman...almost...except for maybe the beating part."  
  
My eyes were probably as wide as saucers. But, how did mother know that I'd left? I didn't think I'd be of any importance to them. I'd just assumed that she would simply rejoice, and then get on with their lives.  
  
" Lassie," The man looked at me now, and I noticed now that he no longer clipped his h's like he'd done before," Tell me now. Are you the lass that she's been looking for?"  
  
At that point in time, I would have gladly given anything, from the clothes on my back, to my soul itself not to be seven years old. Maybe if I'd have been 16 or 17 I would have made it far away. But, no. Here I was, the only child in a room filled with men, and women nearly 5 times my age. It was then I realized how hopeless my attempt had been. And how hard it was for one such as myself to escape. Looking down at the floor in defeat, I nodded my head.  
  
" Yes," I murmured," That's me."  
  
The man looked at me thoughtfully. He probably wasn't the mean sort, just worried about little children wandering about.  
  
" All right. Your mother's waiting for you in the back room. Shall I go get her?"  
  
Had I been older, I would have understood that he was giving me a chance to escape, a way to leave without putting him to blame. But, I simply nodded, following meekly as we walked to the backroom. There, I felt more than saw the dreadful fate that awaited me. There she was again. Mother. Her face was twisted in a smile, but I knew that beneath that pretzel knot, she was scheming up another way to punish me for trying to run away.  
  
" My dearest! I was so worried that you'd been attacked by ogres."  
  
I don't think she would have been any sorrier had she found me dead or torn to pieces.  
  
" Hello, mother." If I sounded afraid, the barkeep didn't noticed, probably mistaking it for embarassment at having worried my mother so.  
" Come now daughter. Let us go home." She kneeled down as if to hug me, but in fact hissed barely audibly in my ear," If you ever do something like that again, I will kill you!"  
  
So that ended my first attempt at trying to escape. I vowed from then on that I would wait before I attempted anything foolish. I was beaten accordingly, adding to the myriad of scars I'd acquired. Acting as the daughter who'd finally had the sense beaten into her, I carefully obeyed all that my mother told me...that is, until my 16th birthday came around... 


	4. Rescue From Harm

9 years later, Jordyn's 16th birthday rolled around. She looked down at her trembling hands, and sighed as another year rolled past without a fuss. Her sister, as Jordyn was not allowed to call her by name, would be getting a party in another few weeks, they were born around the same month. Jordyn pushed herself back into her scrubbing.  
  
" Well, rags," She murmured to her clothes in the little tub," Happy Birthday. I'm sixteen in a few more weeks."  
  
" Jordyn!" The shrill voice of her mother echoed from outside.  
  
" Coming Mother."  
  
She found the old woman waiting outside, a basket in her hand. Her heart skipped a beat.  
  
" Your sister is sick with the flu, probably from that awful stray you brought in last week. Go to the market and get some food for supper. Be smart about it! I want that food here by dinner time, and I want it cooked for her! You and I will not eat, until she is well!"  
  
Jordyn sighed. So much for being free.  
  
" Yes Mother."  
  
******  
  
" Hello again, Jordyn! Haven't seen you in quite some time."  
  
Jordyn smiled at the barkeep. Ever since she'd returned home, she'd found that the Wolves' Den a wonderful place to relax.  
  
" Yes, my mother has finally let me out for some shopping."  
" I see. Well, stop by sometime for a drink, will you?"  
  
She waved, then headed out towards the market, which was across town. All the boys along the way looked at her, and whistled appreciatively, but she ignored them, still innocent to many of life's mysteries. One of them bravely approached her, but she shied away, remembering the huge man in the tavern. She'd never seen that man again, but thoughts of the look on his face still haunted her memories. Fish looked fresh today, but her sister hated fish.  
  
" Oh well, all the more for myself." She picked one up from the vender.  
  
" Lovely day in Kyrria, isn't it?"  
" Yes, it is," Jordyn smiled at the fruit seller. " Wonderful."  
  
She was about to hand the vender a coin, when she heard screams coming from the other end of town.  
  
" The tavern!"  
  
Throwing the money into the fruit vendor, she hurried back to the other end of town. A crowd had gathered at the edge, and she hurried to where the barkeep stood.  
  
" Mathias! What's going on?" She huffed.  
" Someone heard screaming and saw fire at the edge of the woods. It looked like the hut where your mother and sister lived."  
  
Jordyn was surprised to feel herself running towards the smoke in the distance. Why was she going in THAT direction? Shouldn't she be happy that they who had hurt her so was dead? But, deep down, Jordyn could feel no such hatred. As much bitterness as she felt, she didn't wish any harm to come to them. The smoke grew thicker, and Jordyn coughed, gulping involuntarily. The black ash burned her eyes, and the heat of a fire reddened her skin. She reached out blindly, until the wind shifted.  
Only a blackened skeleton of the hut remained, nothing more. She reached out towards it to see if anyone had survived, when suddenly a hand touched hers. It was huge, grimy, and the nails were long and yellowed. She turned, and felt a scream well up inside of her. An ogre stood looking her in the face, a burning branch in its hand.  
  
******  
" Well, well, well," It said in perfect Kyrrian. " What..have..we...here?"  
  
It took a few lumbering steps towards her. She fell to her back, and scrambled away.  
  
" Stay away," She hissed, more in fear than in self-protection.  
" Or what?" He peered at her, almost as if searching her mind," You couldn't even defend yourself against your mother. How will you defend yourself against me?"  
  
He laughed then, and Jordyn felt herself growing more and more afraid. He was right. She couldn't even stand up to her mother. How would she be able to do anything against this beast?  
  
" Why don't you just give up, and come to me willingly. I'll make sure to kill you quickly and painlessly. Come to me."  
  
For a moment, she actually believed him. For one moment, she saw a person. Someone who would take away her pain forever. And for one moment, she considered stepping forward. But, she never got the chance.  
  
" Step away from the girl, ogre!"  
  
Jordyn looked up, and found herself caught in a dream. Eight knights walked out of the swirling smoke, led by two young men, one dressed in royal clothes, the other in simpler ones.  
  
" Ah, your majesty." The ogre bowed, putting himself within grabbing distance of Jordyn," What a pleasure. Will you join me for an afternoon meal?"  
  
Jordyn looked around stupidly, then moved sideways away from the beast. Unfortunately, he decided that he would try and grab her at the same time. With one swift movement, he grasped her around her dainty waist, and pulled her in front as a human shield. She was stiff with fear, as he clasped her shoulders roughly. 


	5. Unhappy Beginnings

" Please, your highness," The ogre purred," I do not wish to harm this young maid. But, if you force me to do so, I will. Violence can only create more violence."  
  
Jordyn looked from the ogre to the knights, and back. What was going on here? Why didn't they just kill her along with the ogre.  
  
" You are much to valuable, my dear. Both to the knights and me." He grinned viciously, seeming almost to have read her thoughts.  
" Let the girl go. She is not whom you seek. She is no more powerful than a kitten, or a gopher."  
  
Jordyn resented being called a kitten or a gopher. She wasn't that dimwitted. Suddenly, the ogre grinned, and yanked her up by the hair of her scalp, much to the alarm of the knights and herself.  
  
" You can tell me if you are the one. Tell me little one, would you rather come with me or with those knights?"  
  
She could feel that drowsy feeling overcoming her again. The ogre could help her. No, he wasn't an ogre. He was an elf in disguise! He was here to save her from her mother and father. He was here to stop those knights.  
  
" I'm sorry I didn't get to your mother and sister in time." She saw the elf purr," But, I'll keep you safe. I'll make sure you're never hurt again."  
  
She leaned towards him, ready to be swept away to another place. But, then, she remembered the man at the tavern. And once again those haunting memories flooded back. She remembered that strange musky scent, and how close he had gotten. Sge saw his fingers flexing as if he were squeezing lumps of dough, and how his face had gone a beet red. And these thoughts frightened her back to reality.  
  
" No! No, stay away from me!"  
  
She shoved with all her might, and managed to get away with only a scratch. Edging away from both the advancing knights and the ogre, she whimpered, and in a sudden fear, fainted.  
  
******  
"...pitiful creature in my life."  
" I know! She struggled with the healer for nearly three hours..."  
  
Jordyn woke to dim light, and saw eight men and two boys sitting by the fire. She got up in a rush, and backed away from them, memories still keen in her head. The musky odor of a man in heat...  
  
" Oh, look." One of the guys, and elf, murmured in Elfian," The scrawny lizard is awake."   
" YES. I AM." She answered back in perfect Elfian, annoyed at being talked about in the third person.  
" Well! The little bird can chirp after all!"  
  
Jordyn gasped and backed off. That was the same phrase that man had used...  
  
" Look Edvi! You've scared her! I thought all elves were supposed to be gentle except in battle."  
" I am gentle," He scowled," But, I can't help it if she's so timid she's scared of everything."  
" I AM NOT! And I would appreciate it even more," She snapped," If you would stop talking about me in the third person!"  
" Well, the little bird's got a bite!"  
" STOP IT!" She was getting scared now, he sounded exactly like that guy at the bar.  
" Edvi, quit teasing her. She's scared." Jordyn found herself liking this boy more.  
  
Edvi stopped, but he stilled glared at her like she some sort of wild beast. The other boy, human in all respects, smiled reassuringly.  
  
" I'm sorry if my friend startled you. My name is Prince Elar. I'm the son of the King and Queen of Kyrria, Eleanor the Kind and King Charmont the Bold."  
" Pleased to meet you."  
" So you can speak Kyrrian."  
" Well, of course."  
" Good. I was beginning to think you were an elf like Edvi. You spoke such beautiful Elfian."  
" She had a lisp." Edvi countered.  
  
Jordyn murmured angrily to herself. If her mother had been annoying, this 'elf' was a pain in her neck...  
  
" Well," One of the knights murmured, elbowing another," It seems the young elf lord is arousing some emotions in the lass? Eh?"  
  
She scooted in closer to Edvi.  
  
" Yes he is. I've never felt this before, but now, everytime I think of you I'll always know what it is..." She leaned in closer, than screamed in his face," PITY FOR HAVING MET YOU!!!"  
  
With that she stalked off, feeling more heated than ever. Edvi only stared at her back through a forest of dark brown bangs. 


	6. Edvi Finally Gives In

" Edvi, you have to learn to be more people friendly."  
" I am people friendly. Just not 'human girl with no courage' friendly." Edvi remarked.  
" It took a lot of courage to stand up to you."  
" What? Me? A gentle elf? You must be joking."  
  
Prince Elar only sighed. Edvi could be so....sarcastic sometimes.  
  
" Edvi, you know we have to make the best impression we can. She's the one!"  
" WHAT?!!! That skinny little brat?! You must be out of your mind." Edvi murmured," I'm not protecting her back!"  
  
" Nice to know. Same goes for me to yours."  
  
The Prince and Edvi turned to see Jordyn. She was frowning. The Prince bowed.  
  
" If I may, we didn't catch your name yesterday."  
" My name is Jordyn. Not that it would mean much to HIM would it?"  
  
" What's that supposed to mean?!" Edvi whirled around.  
" Well, since you always like to refer to me in the third person, she, MY name wouldn't be much use to you would it?"  
" Listen, JORDYN..."  
" Ah. So you can talk like a normal human being..."  
" Listen, HUMAN! I can talk whatever way I chose. But, never, NEVER compare me to humans!"  
" What?! Your friend is human? Would you not wish to be compared to him?!"  
" ...He's different..."  
" Excuses..."  
  
Jordyn took a breath and turned aside. She managed to lose her temper more times here than anywhere else. What was it about this....BOY....that sparked her fury?!  
  
" No excuse. He's a Prince. And everyone knows the royalty is different from the peasantry," Edvi spat.  
  
Jordyn buttoned her lip, but her eyes were aflame the rest of the day. So, he thought he was better? Well thinking it wouldn't make it true...  
  
******  
  
" Prince. Do you think it is wise that Edvi be named the girl's protector?" One of the eight knights murmured.  
" I know, Sir Austin. I know, they're not exactly getting along right now. But, she fits the description of the kind of person we were supposed to be looking for."  
" She may fit the description, but her protector certainly wants nothing to do with her," The knight sniffed through his moustache.  
" Very true." The Prince looked up thoughtfully," But, perhaps they'll grow on each other."  
" Aye, sir. Like choke weed on oaks. I reckon they could be friends...if they don't kill each other first."  
" That's why mother sent you knights along with me." The Prince grinned.  
  
******  
  
Jordyn walked at the back of the group, Edvi near the front - as far from one another as possible. His slim ears which normally stood erect, seemed almost wilted in misery. He looked much the way a stag would, had its crown of antlers been unceremoniously plucked from its head. Finally, the Prince swerved next to his comrade, offering him a chunk of traveler's bread.  
  
" Tell me, friend. Why so glum?"  
" Nothing. Thoughts, mostly."  
" Could someone, a Prince, pray tell, possibly shed some light on them?"  
" No. Forgive me, majesty, but these thoughts are for myself alone."  
" I see. Well, in that case, stow those thoughts for some other appropriate time. I must speak with you."  
" About what?"  
" The girl."  
" What about her? Shall I give you an entire list of all the things she found disfavorable about me, and likewise a list of all that I found dislikeable about her?"  
" No, no, no. That spat is between the two of you. I wished to speak with you about becoming her guardian."  
" THIS AGAIN?" Edvi puffed," I will not have anything to do with that........ugh! There are no words fit to describe her!!!"  
" Yes, that is true...words do fail to describe her. One minute she's cowering like a mouse, and the next she's snapping like a wild dog." The Prince looked up contemplatively.  
" Wild dog is right. Rabid beyond any doubt." Edvi murmured.  
" YOU seem to have the most profound affect on her Edvitalon. If I remember correctly, it was YOU she'd first shown such a fit of anger."  
" So, I can make the dog bark and growl...how does that make me suitable?"  
" She's not a dog...and, well, you are the only one besides myself that has gotten even a word edgewise out of her."  
" And every piece of her word was in retort."  
" Nevertheless, you and her have exchanged more words, than she and I."  
" So, what? The hand that baits the dog, gets the dog?"  
" She's not a dog, Edvi."  
" Close enough."  
" Come on, Edvi. She's had a rough time with men, that's obvious. Maybe, if you can get to know her a little better, you can...I don't know" He shrugged,"...smooth any ruffled feathers..."  
" I BEG YOUR PARDON? Listen, your highness, as much as I admire you, that type of thinking isn't going to get me anywhere near her."  
" You know what I meant, Edvitalon." The Prince murmured coldly," Talk to her. She's so jumpy around men. Maybe you can show her we're not all that bad..."  
"...You know, I could take that entire statement the wrong way...but you're right. As much as I HATE her company, she....seems...to fit the description."  
" So. Go on! Talk to her!"  
" I will. All in good time. For now, I will continue to despise her..."  
" Despise her if you will, though I dare say she is a nice girl. As long as she's alive, and you don't taunt her to her death, I suppose I must leave you to do what you must." 


	7. Calamarais

Edvi was alone once again. How could the Prince even think she was the one?! She was weak! Didn't he see how she whimpered when the men came near? If she couldn't even handle a few men, how could she handle something so strong as Calamarais? He shook his head. He had a right to be skeptical. The last girl the Prince 'thought was the one' turned out to be attracted to his deep blue eyes and lied to get him to like her. The one before that was actually a street wench, and the one before that was a pickpocket. How did he managed to always find those type that were the scum of the universe...pickpockets, wenches, and now this little...peasant. The knights may have been easily fooled, but Edvi wasn't. The Prince didn't have the Sense. He was just picking the most possible people, and frankly the 'guess and check' approach wasn't working.  
Edvi watched Prince Elar, chatting with Jordyn. One thing was for sure. If the Prince did not find the Calamarais soon, things would be disasterous. And the only way to find the Calamarais was to Sense it.  
******  
  
" What did that ogre mean when he asked me if I was the one?"  
" ...I don't know."  
  
Prince Elar looked shaken. Jordyn didn't push the subject. Instead, she chose to stare at the hairy ugly looking spider that sat in the branches of a tree...wait a minute...there were no spiders that lived in trees...  
  
" Troll..." Jordyn looked around.  
  
It looked to be asleep. Perhaps if she didn't say a word, they could go past unnoticed. She tried to act calm, all the while nervously hoping that the troll was a light sleeper. Suddenly, Edvi noticed her apprehension.  
  
" What's the matter with you? See a worm?"  
" If worms can look like hairy trolls," She hissed.  
  
Edvi whipped his head about, throwing the bark-brown bangs away from his face. He pulled out a sword, which Jordyn could have sworn wasn't at his side before. His tunic whispered gently as he circled their area.  
  
" Maybe if we're quiet, we can just pass it without an incident." Jordyn whispered.  
" Not trolls. Ogres, maybe...but trolls can smell us..."  
  
His eyes narrowed, and he carefully sheathed his sword.  
  
" What are you doing?" Jordyn hissed.  
" You said maybe if we could pass it without incident...is it asleep?"  
" Yes."  
" Good, point it out, and I'll shoot it down."  
  
Jordyn motioned at the treetops where she'd seen the hair. It was gone.  
  
" It's gone!"  
" Oh, great. It's awake..."  
  
Suddenly they heard grunting behind them. All the knights turned, and found themselves staring at a drooling troll. It was just as ugly as any ogre, but it's nose was oversized, and hanging like a piece of dead meat from its face. It growled (trolls are incapable of human speech, which is how you tell them from ogres...at least in my story they are), and lumbered at Jordyn.  
  
" Move, Jordyn!" Prince Elar yelled," It can smell your fear!"  
  
But, Jordyn stayed where she was, paralyzed. It crept towards her as smooth as a cat, and hissed. She shuddered as its warm breath coursed up her neck.  
  
" Oh, my..." It reached out and stroked a lock of her hair, than ran a claw down the side of her neck, leaving a nice red line. Suddenly, as it sat hypnotized by her hair, it screeched in surprise as an arrow buried in its neck. She scrambled away, something she'd grown quite good at.  
  
" Well, at least you're not SO dense." Edvi murmured still holding his bow up.  
" It's my best quality, running away." She murmured sarcastically.  
" Yes, I've noticed."  
  
He notched another arrow as the troll got up. Suddenly, the knights came to the rescue. Within seconds the troll was tied to the tree it had slept in, harming the creature was not something the group wanted. The Prince reached out to Jordyn's scratch, but she flinched and pulled away.  
  
" Jordyn, you should have that cared for."  
" It's okay."  
" It will scar."  
" I don't care."  
  
******  
  
It was silence after that, walking along the roads. Finally, Jordyn worked up the nerve to ask.  
  
" Where are we going?"   
  
Prince Elar remained silent, so one of the knights volunteered his answer.  
  
" We're going to the castle to meet with the Prince's parents, King Charmont and Queen Eleanor. But, that will take awhile, since we're on patrol."  
" Right." Jordyn remembered the Prince mentioning them before.  
" I don't mean to pry," The knight returned," But, you seem so skittish around all of us. Why is that?"  
  
Jordyn's face went pale.  
  
" Oh, look! A town!"  
  
She pointed, and before anyone could broach the subject of men further, she ran towards the town. The knight ran to catch up, but the Prince caught the knight's shoulder.  
  
" Do not push the subject of her past on her."  
  
The knight nodded, and followed the rest of the men into town.  
  
******  
  
" I'm bushed! Let's all have a drink, shall we?"  
  
The knight motioned to the door. Jordyn hesitated. The Prince motioned for her to follow. As she moved towards the door, Edvi spoke.  
  
" Do I detect worry?"  
" Who's worried?" She laughed, but it came out shaky.  
  
******  
  
Edvi knew this bar was a mistake the moment they stepped in. The thick smell of drunken breath hung in the air, and ruffians were packed in tighter than a foot in shoes too small. He kept his eyes narrowed, and one hand on the hilt of his sword. The wind from the closing door swept his bangs forward, and in that time, the playboys struck. As the Prince moved up a set of stairs, someone moved in next to Jordyn. A hand clasped her shoulder.  
  
" Well. Looks like the lamb's lost 'er way."  
  
Jordyn raised one eyebrow, pulling out from his grasp.  
  
" Don't be afraid, lass," He ran a hand along her back," I won't 'urt ya. Not yet anyway."  
  
Jordyn moved aside, feeling her anxiety grow.  
  
" 'ey, girlie. You've got shape. Come 'ere and let me 'ave a look at ya."  
" Leave me alone."  
  
The boy grinned, and she shrank as his eyes glittered greedily.  
  
" There's a little backside room upstairs, that I think will work perfectly..."  
" Go away! Creep!" In desperation, she lashed out, smacking his hand away from the shoulder of her shirt, and leaving a red print on his face. His look of greedy lust changed to one of shock, then anger. His large hand snaked out and grabbed her wrist.  
  
" Girlie.." He growled," His entire complexion red," NOBODY touches this face of mine. NOBODY!!!!!"  
  
One minute she struggled against his strong hands, the next moment she found herself yanked free, and another pair of hands, slimmer, holding her away from the boy from before. She looked up in a daze.  
  
" What do you want, elf?!"  
  
Edvi's jaw was clenched, as he held Jordyn behind him with one hand, and held the hilt of his sword with the other.  
  
" That's right. I am an elf."  
  
Suddenly, his sword arm swung out, the edge of his blade nicking a line across the boy's front shirt. It hung open, where the thick frame of his chest shone through like a new moon. Edvi looked comparably slimmer, but it was hard not to see that he was much more in shape than the other boy.  
  
" I'm warning you. I didn't have to miss. But, if you don't believe me, I can promise to make you an example." Edvi snarled.  
  
The boy watched Jordyn for a moment, then left, shoving Jordyn on his way out. Jordyn watched as he slammed the door behind him, then collapsed into a chair. Edvi took a chair across from her, glancing around. All other eyes swiveled away hastily.  
  
" Are you alright?"  
" Y-yeah." She swished a curl of away from her eyes," Yeah, I'm fine, fine..."  
  
Edvi watched her silently, as she fretted with a corner of her sleeve, which suddenly seemed to grow rather interesting.  
  
" I'm going to see if the Prince is having any troubles. You have any problems," He narrowed his eyes and glared about the room," Don't hesitate to give me a holler."  
  
He turned to leave, then...  
  
" Oh, and one more thing. Just because I'm keeping an eye on your back, doesn't mean I'm convinced of anything the Prince has said. I still can't comprehend what he sees in you, but since he's my Prince, I have to do what he says."  
" Oh, well, thank you." She murmured sarcastically," And here I thought I was being an inconvenience."  
" You are." He said bluntly.  
  
She sighed as he left, and glanced around nervously as the vultures began to circle once again.  
  
******  
  
" Prince Elar?" Edvi knocked gently on the door.  
" Enter."  
Edvi carefully walked in. The Prince was writing a letter. Edvi leaned on the wall nearby.  
  
" What was all that ruckus downstairs?"  
" Hooker tried to sink his claws into your so-called 'holder'."  
" JORDYN? Is she alright?" Elar stood up.  
" She's fine."  
" Good. I see you've already begun to take up your duties as protector."  
" Please. I only saved her because you have some use for her. She's of no importance to me." He gestured fervently as the Prince gave him a disgusted sigh," What?! You said 'Despise her all you want, as long as you don't hate her to death.' What?"  
  
Prince Elar shook his head. Part of him pitied Edvi, and yet another part was...relieved...perhaps, since Edvi didn't want to get any closer to Jordyn, he could.  
  
" Prince Elar? Elar? You look a little dazed. Should I call for a carriage?"  
  
Prince Elar looked up at Edvi's concerned face.  
  
" No, Edvi. I'm alright. I'm fine. Don't worry about me."  
  
Edvi hesitated.  
  
" I'm fine, Edvitalon. Really."  
  
Edvi knew better. He hadn't been guardian to his highness for four years for nothing.  
  
" Elar, don't jest. What is the matter?"  
  
The Prince shook his head, but Edvi could see from his face, that it had something to do with...  
  
" You can't be serious..." Edvi murmured.  
" About what?"  
" YOU LIKE HER!!"  
" Well..."  
" Highness, I have nothing against your liking in general...but...HER!"  
" What's the matter, Edvitalon. Do I detect jealousy?"  
" Now listen here, YOUR HIGHNESS. I told you before, and I'll tell you again...I WILL NOT FALL FOR SOME...HALF-BAKED EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN! Bachelorhood will crown me it's King!"  
" That half-baked excuse for a human is also the half-baked excuse that's going to be the key to saving THIS KINGDOM!" Prince Elar retorted.  
" I don't see how."  
" Edvi," The Prince exasperated," Listen to me. You will treat her like a Princess, until I say otherwise. Do I make myself clear?"  
" Crystal."  
" Good. You're dismissed."  
  
Edvi stormed out of the room, and Prince Elar smirked. Forget about himself. This combination would be much more interesting...besides, playing the matchmaker, would take his mind off of his current problems.  
  
" I will see you eat your own words, Edvitalon."  
  
******  
  
Jordyn drank her glass slowly, forever aware of the eyes running up and down her body, pausing there, pausing here...it was making her feel very much like a freak show exhibit. Little did she know those eyes were thinking otherwise. Suddenly, she felt all eyes swerve away. Edvi pulled a chair out with a mad BAM! and sat down with a harder clunk. Jordyn sighed. Considering he was an elf, he certainly had quite the temper.  
  
" Ridiculous..." Edvi murmured.  
  
Jordyn shrank back to her drink, trying to make herself as inconspicuous as she could. She'd seen him fight, and as much as he was supposed to be friend of the Prince...  
  
" What are you looking at?" Edvi snapped.  
  
At first Jordyn thought he was addressing her, but his eyes were looking past her at a man, fat, ugly, and looked like a dog with a steak set in front of him.  
  
" Listen, you," Edvi murmured," Whatever merchandise you've got your eyes on, it's not for sale. And IF you say otherwise, I'll bargain a few of your fingers..."  
  
The man only continued to stare at Jordyn. Edvi's fist's clenched.  
  
" Listen, man..."  
" I've never had a faerie parasite before...this night could be interesting..."  
  
Suddenly, the man growled. Huge fangs dripped with saliva, and ears lengthened...  
  
" Yes, lass, you are very interesting...let me help you with that..."  
  
He bared his fangs and dug them into the side of her arm. Jordyn shrieked and bit her lip to keep from screaming herself insane, kicking the man in the shin.  
  
" Why does this have to happen to me?" She thought.  
  
His eyes only glowed, as he murmured through a mouthful of her blood. Edvi took out his sword, but did not slash, the twosome whirled around so much.  
  
" I wouldn't mind hitting her, if it weren't for Prince Elar's stupid attraction to her." He reasoned.  
  
The man continued to bite at her shoulder, and she gripped his hands, trying to pry them off her arm, but he only spoke.  
  
" Trust me, girlie. What you have on you is something you don't want. Let me rid you of it, to make your life a little...pleasanter..."  
  
She screamed louder this time, and pushed him backward, right over a table. Other customers moved out of the way as they toppled right over the top, and Edvi found his opening. With a quick slash of the blade, Jordyn was free, while the man lay gasping.   
  
" Boy," He croaked," You've no idea the mistake you've just made. The cost of the kingdom will be on your shoulders. Calamarais lives!"  
  
With another gasp, he died, Jordyn pushing his corpse away. Edvi looked at his sword, and the blood splattered hither and thither. He walked quietly outside, with Jordyn at his tail. She looked at him, the way his face seemed to grow paler, almost haunted by the words the man had spoken. She on the other hand had made no sense of it.  
  
" Are we alone?" He said, without turning around.  
" Y-yeah..."  
" Good."  
" Oh!"  
  
With a step forward, Edvi collapsed to the ground. 


	8. Edvi Revealed

" Uh..."   
  
Edvi opened his eyes, looking up. The sky was dark. What happened? Oh, yeah. He'd passed out. Edvi looked around for a moment, and cursed. How was he supposed to find his way out of this dark corridor? Knowing Jordyn she probably ran like a frightened...  
  
" You're awake."  
  
Edvi whirled around, pulling his sword and swinging it, stopping right as it touched the soft flesh of someone's neck. He pulled it back as he recognized Jordyn's face in a moonlit patch.  
  
" I tried to get you up, but you were unconscious."  
" Why didn't you go and find the Prince?"  
" I didn't want to leave you here."  
" I'm much obliged. But, who's going to find us?"  
" Well, I figured, I could leave by myself and find help, but that would be unlikely, since I can't defend myself and my shoulder's aching."  
  
Edvi caught a flash of blood drenched tunic, and nodded.  
  
" True."  
" I figured, I'd be safer if I waited here with you, even if you don't like me, and only defend me because it's your duty."  
  
Edvi winced. Jordyn continued.  
  
" I'll just leave you to your thoughts, then. I don't want to be a burden."  
" ...Where are you going?"  
  
Jordyn stopped. Edvi got up, sweeping himself off.  
  
" Are you trying to make me lose my position? You said so yourself, I have a duty to protect you. And I'm going to hold to that. Unless, of course, you WANT to leave, in which case I won't stop you."  
  
Jordyn grinned. He still won't admit he isn't annoyed by me, she thought.  
  
" Come then, Lady Fraidy."  
" Lady Fraidy?"  
" Suits you quite nicely." He grinned as she glared. At least they were back to normal, none of this self-piteous, 'me-oh-my woe is me, I'm lost'.  
" Fine then, Sir Faint-a-lot, be that way."  
  
Surprisingly, he laughed.  
  
" Point taken. Come then, Lady, lead the way. The Prince is probably sick with worry."  
  
******  
  
When Elar saw Edvi come in, he immediately rushed to him.  
  
" Edvi! Where's Jordyn?"  
" Nice to see you too." Edvi motioned for Jordyn.  
" Jordyn, are you alright?!"  
  
He tried to inspect her wound, but she pulled aside. Prince Elar grinned to himself, then put on a false frown.  
  
" Well, Jordyn, as much as I'm sure you would like to add to your collection of scars, you should get that looked at. Unfortunately," He found it nearly in impossible to keep a straight face as he clapped his hands together briskly," I've still got my letter to write. Mother will worry. Edvi, why don't you take care of it?"  
  
Edvi started.  
  
" Me? Why me?"  
" It's not in MY duties as a Prince." He said innocently.  
" So you push them on me?"  
" Yes."  
" Fine. Fine. The Prince ORDERS me to do so, so I shall."  
" I'm not ordering you, Edvi." The Prince said with mock seriousness," It's just a STRONG suggestion."  
  
Edvi glared at the Prince's retreating back, then turned to Jordyn with a sigh.  
  
" Well, at least there's one step I don't need to take."  
" What's that, pray tell?"  
" You've already managed to rip your sleeve off on our short stroll."  
  
She glared mockingly at him, as he sat down quietly and began to clean her wound with a scrap of cloth, dipping it in water. She kept herself from wincing by staring off in another direction. Finally she spoke.  
  
" You know. For a guardian, you seem so...at ease with the Prince..."  
" Oh?"  
" It's like you're equals..."  
" And what makes you think we're not?"  
  
Jordyn whirled around, nearly throwing the bowl of water off her lap. He caught it deftly, with a look of displeasure.  
  
" I suppose," Edvi snapped," It's because of my Guardianship. That's what most people assume when they see me. I serve a Prince, therefore I'm lower than he is."  
  
Jordyn didn't speak.  
  
" That's the problem, with you humans. Everything is automatically lower in your perspective. You see someone serving someone else, they're automatically lower in rank."  
" That's because, most of the time, that's what it is." Jordyn murmured, thinking more of herself than of Edvitalon.  
" Well, not in this case," Edvi murmured," No."  
  
They were silent for awhile. Edvi finally looked up, after he'd swirled the water in the bowl for awhile.  
  
" How many siblings do you have?"  
" One," She murmured.  
" The Prince has none."  
" And you?"  
" I..." He got up, putting the bowl on the lightstand near the door," Have 14."  
" Fourteen?!"  
" Nine brothers, all older than me," He continued," two younger sisters, two younger brothers. I'm the tenth in line for a throne that I will never see."  
  
" Fourteen." She murmured again, shivering involuntarily. Imagine that...having fourteen copies of her sister...  
  
" Truth be told, your reaction proves exactly why this guardianship is above me." He murmured. Mistaking her reaction for disgust at his sudden proclamation. " Being tenth, I have no inheritance, but that of my title."  
" But, I thought elves shared their inheritance equally."  
" That's what most elves do. But, not MY father. No. He likes the HUMAN way. He wants the oldest to have the riches and the possessions..." Edvi mused.  
" ...Such trifles are not worth your time...are they?"  
  
He seemed to contemplate this for awhile, then took up the cloth again briskly.  
  
" No. No, I care not for such silly things as medallions and chains. I would sooner die than don such ridiculous finery......and yet...I find it impossible to believe, that one person, could ever need so much..." He stared off into space, obviously not sulking over the treasure.  
  
Jordyn looked down for awhile. She felt a bit foolish, judging his reasons for disliking her before she'd even known...No wonder he hated humans so much.  
  
" ...so much...for just one person..." He definitely wasn't alluding to the riches. He dazed a little bit longer, than got up and wrung out the towel," Forgive me. I digress. I'll have the maid set up a bath downstairs, and have her call you when it's ready. I need to have a brief conversation with His Highness. In the meantime, you should change out of those rags you call clothes...not fit for a horse...wouldn't fit a horse, come to think of it..."  
  
Jordyn sighed in disgust, and slammed the door, hearing a bark of laughter from outside. Sometimes, he just had to push her!  
  
******  
  
Prince Elar looked up surreptitiously as Edvi came down the stairs, whistling a tune. He practically pounced on his friend.  
  
" Well, how did it go?"  
" Well, it looks clean enough, and I think we caught it in time so that it won't swell..."  
" Not, the wound, you insufferable...OH! Nevermind."  
" Since we have a moment, your highness, I feel we need to speak about an urgent matter."  
" What is it?"  
  
Edvi motioned Prince Elar to the corner.  
  
" Your highness, we have a bit of a situation here. I believe, that I owe you an apology...She is the one..."  
  
Prince Elar practically fainted in horror.  
  
" She is? I mean, I had a sneaking suspicion, but as you may have noticed, the last three..."  
" Forgive me for ever doubting you.."  
" Yes, yes, of course," The Prince waved him off,"...But, tell me, how did you come about this...conclusion?"  
  
Edvi went into a short explanation about the man and his warning. Prince Elar went pale.  
  
" So...We've found Calamarais." He whispered.  
" From what I can tell, Calamarais is dormant. I don't believe he's made contact with his host as of yet, nor has he woken to feed. But, when he does..."  
" Is there anyway...we can free the host without harming her?"  
" Calamarais is sleeping, but I don't trust any kind of existing magic to be subtle enough. He may just awaken from feeling the touch of a spell."  
  
  
The Prince walked around the table, then pounded a chair leg in rage.  
  
" Why did he choose her? The prophecy said, he would choose a girl..."  
" With a dark past..." Edvi finished.  
" She doesn't seem to be one with a dark past, though her edginess towards the opposite sex may be a clue.."  
" Perhaps..."  
" Should we inquire?"  
"...No. No. Not yet. First, we must make a side-trip to the Desertland."  
" What?! But, there's only sand, and mountains there."  
" Yes. But, there's also the temple of Grrega."  
  
Edvi shot up in his chair.  
  
" Grrega? You must be joking. She'll kill the girl!"  
" We have no choice." Elar hissed, motioning him back down," We must take the risk!"  
" But, GRREGA?! I think our chances with Calamarais alone would be less risk."  
" Edvi. Grrega is the greatest sorceress of all..."  
" SHE'S A..."  
" SSSHHHH!"  
  
Elar put a hand up to shush Edvi as eyes turned around to glare. He motioned silently for them to leave. As they walked back up the stairs, Elar whispered at Edvi's back.  
  
" Edvitalon. From now on, keep a close watch on Jordyn. Closer than you have been doing. We need to get to Grrega's temple in one piece."  
  
******  
  
" 'ere you are dearie, nice warm bath wata for ya sores."  
" Thank you."  
  
Jordyn sank into the wooden basin, wincing as hot water swirled around her shoulder. Her ragged tunic and pants had been taken away. She looked at the soap, but grimaced. Lye. She may have been a peasant, but even that wasn't fit for her skin. She sufficed with scrubbing hard with nails, and dunking several times, coming up gasping in the chilly air. On her fourth or fifth down, a maid came in carrying a pile of clothing. Jordyn looked at it and nearly swallowed the water she sat neck high in. A dress? For her?  
  
" There must be some mistake. I can't wear that."  
" What? Too ugly for 'ou?" The maid arched an eyebrow.  
" No, no! It's lovely. Too lovely..."  
" Oh. I see. You're not used to livin' it up, are 'ou?"  
  
Jordyn decided to change the subject, uncomfortable with the victorious look on that maid's face.  
  
" If you'll pardon my asking, where are we?"  
" Why, every'un knows that. We're in North Kyrria, right up next to the border. There's a desert to the west somewhere, and Arelia is over to the east side. The fens are a little more to the south 'n...*A/N: I'm making this all up as I go, I don't remember much of what was what...so you'll have to excuse me..*"  
" I see."  
  
The maid nodded, and as she turned the corner, Jordyn heard a few slips of gossip pass between her and another person, another maid perhaps.  
  
" She's the scrawniest thing I ever saw!! No shape whatsoev'a! Could'a been a sparrow, she's so flat!"  
" I don't know what the Prince sees in her..."  
" Or that elf..he looks promising...think he'll want a little company tonight?"  
  
Two voices burst out into hysterical giggles, then faded as they chattered towards the main kitchen. Jordyn murmured in the dim light, drying her hair. Flat? She sighed, and when she'd finished with her hair, she found that under the dirt of the road, and several years of mistreatment, it had actually been a light golden blond. Straight, which served her purposes, it fell to about her arms, the edge short and ragged. Upon dressing herself she looked down, and was satisfied to see that she filled it just fine. It was a relatively modest dress, thank goodness, of a strong off white, and made of a thick but supple wool. She gave a twirl, feeling it rustle softly against her. She'd never been allowed to wear anything so nice. A short red tunic went over the top of that, off-setting the white, and making her outfit altogether more casual. After adjusting the sleeves, she slipped on the soft boots that went with it and as she walked out, saw her own reflection in the mirror. What she saw was a slim girl, with fairly pale skin from all the time she'd been stuck indoors. Everything about her was petite, and delicate like a doll made of glass. She wasn't exactly as robust as those maids were, but what difference would that make? With that thought to reassure her, she blew out the candle in the bathing room and padded softly outside.  
Her hair tied back loosely, she yawned, and stretching her arms walked towards the stairs that led to the room to their quarters. Oblivious to the many glances that the occupants of the inn snuck at her, she pondered her way up the stairs. As she reached the top, Jordyn heard hysterical giggles, and saw the maid from before come running out of the Prince's room...what was she doing in there? The door slammed behind her, and furious muffled words came from behind the door. For one moment, Jordyn suppressed the urge to check on the Prince, but curiosity got the better of her, so she calmly knocked on the door. There was some frantic murmuring and suddenly someone banged on the door frame.  
  
" HE'S NOT INTERESTED!! GO AWAY WENCH!" Edvi's voice rang sharply.  
" Oh, so I'm a wench now? You really know how to make a girl feel special."  
  
Frantic footsteps scrambled towards her, and the door immediately flew open, with Prince Elar's apologetic expression at it's mouth.  
  
" Jordyn! I'm sorry, Edvi didn't mean to..."  
" I'm sure he most certainly did. And you should be glad of it too. Couple of barmaids aren't worth your time." Jordyn retorted, more to herself than to the Prince.  
  
" Thank you." Edvi motioned to Jordyn, almost as if toasting her remark.  
  
" You look lovely, Jordyn!" The Prince said abruptly," Doesn't she look just the angel, Edvi?"  
" I see you've ditched the horse clothes." The elf murmured.  
  
Jordyn sighed, and turned to leave.  
  
"...This suits you very nicely." Edvi added as he stretched.  
  
Jordyn swiveled around, but Edvi had already put himself up to the task of getting his clothes ready for a bath.  
  
******  
  
" That was embarassing." Elar sighed as he shut the door.  
" It was a perfectly honest mistake."  
" Honest, maybe, but definitely not one we're going to forget that easily."  
" We? If I recall correctly, ELAR, it was you that told me 'They're back! Quick make them go away, Edvi.' It's no fault of mine.."  
" You know, Edvi, I don't know why you insist on being called by that ridiculous name."  
" Because it IS my name."  
" Well, as elvish as it sounds, Edvitalon, I think there's a better way to break your name down. What about Vital? Or Talon?"  
" I like my name just the way it is..."  
" I can just see it...Edvi the Conqueror. What a lovely title."  
" You mean what a lovely title it would have made..."  
" Now Edvi, don't start getting pessimistic with me."  
" And don't start nagging me like an old housewife..."  
" What's gotten into you?"  
" Nothing. The fact that I've just been reminded of the worst days of my life..."  
" Edvi, why in the world did you bring up your story if you knew it would cause yourself grief?"  
" I don't know. It just seemed to pop up unexpectedly while I was talking to the girl."  
" Strange. You've never told that story to anyone, but me. Why tell her, if you dislike her so much?"  
" I guess in some way I wanted her pity...and I wanted to get her off my back...I thought that if she saw I wasn't rich, she'd leave me alone..."  
" I'm afraid," Prince Elar laughed," That you'll find she's not like other girls."  
" And HOW would you know that?"  
" Well, I talk to her."  
" Really. In that case, I will find some other way to deter her."  
" WHY are you so absolutely set on pushing away every girl that comes your way??"  
" Correction. Every human girl..."  
" You're just as bad as she is when it comes to men, you know that?"  
" She's AFRAID of every man she meets. I'm not afraid of her. And I'm not pushing them away. I'm just trying to see what their true feelings towards me are. Personalities tend to about-face when there's money involved."  
" Edvi. She's not that way. Get to know her a little."  
" I will not get to know her a little..."  
" Edvi..."  
" I WILL NOT BE LIKE MY FATHER!" He cried out fiercely," I WILL NOT BE TAINTED BY HUMAN 'MORALS'. I WILL MARRY INTO PURE ELVEN BLOOD, I WILL MARRY THE TRADITIONAL ELVEN WAY! Nothing will ever change that..." 


	9. A Flower's Power

A/N: Just a little note, apologies to all you readers who reviewed with questions I didn't answer. As to the pronunciation of Jordyn's name, it's nothing exotic, exactly like the boy's name:  
  
Jordyn is JOR-DIN  
Edvi is Ed-vee : his long name Edvitalon is Ed-vee-ta-lawn, slurring the 'd' sometimes makes it easier to say *That's my experience*  
Elar...I don't think his is that hard, it's a combination of Ella and Char.  
Gwenalene - Gwen-ah-len  
(Who's she? You'll find out...)  
  
As for the competition between Elar and Edvi...I don't see it happening. It's leaning very strongly in one direction right now...but who knows...The whole thing could turn around just like that...  
  
******  
  
Well, since Edvi seemed to be purposely trying to avoid Jordyn, it looked like it was his job, Elar, as Royal Friend, to fix Edvi. And he had just the person: if Edvi didn't like human girls, than an elf one should please him beyond compare. Or drive him away from women altogether.  
  
" Edvitalon. I'd like you to meet someone. This is our guide into the desertland."  
  
Edvi looked up. Where had Elar managed to pick this over-ripe tomato? Her make-up didn't hide the fact that she was past her prime...oh, no. Wait. He was motioning to someone behind that woman. Edvi twisted to see, and felt his heart stop a beat...oh no...Gwenalene.  
Edvitalon gawked stupidly. Jordyn frowned. This new girl was pretty...very pretty...and AN ELF!  
  
" Hello, Edvi! Long time no see."  
  
Much to everyone's surprise, she threw her arms around his neck, and gazed up at him adoringly. Elar put a hand to his mouth, covering a smile that cracked.  
  
" Well, Edvi...I see you know the lady...strange, she seems quite different from the ladies you describe..."  
  
Gwenalene grinned a sunbeam. Her long white-blond hair fell straight, and her deep blue eyes were wide and innocent.  
  
" That's because Edvi's such a stiff!! He's the grouchiest elf in the entire kingdom!"  
  
Edvi's ears drooped. Jordyn frowned deeper. He was never ashamed when SHE nagged him. He just laughed and...whoa! What did she care if they'd a new companion? All the better that Edvi should suffer...he'd been so mean lately...  
  
" You know, Edvi, your hair's gotten softer than before! Look how soft his hair is!"  
  
Gwenalene yanked a strand out, causing Edvi to twist about, dumping her on the floor...very un-elf-like of him. She only sat inspecting the hair, then grinned.  
  
" It's the sun Edvi! It's softened your hair! I remember when your hair used to be as spiny as stag horn nettle!"  
  
Edvi only grumbled beneath his breath, throwing venomous looks at Elar, who tried his best to look the complete innocent. Well, either this would bring Edvi and Jordyn closer, or push them further apart. Either way, Elar didn't care. If he could win Jordyn's heart, then he'd rejoice to high heaven. But, if he could get his friend to win her heart...ogres and trolls were nothing compared to this. Meanwhile, Gwenalene babbled on.  
  
" Excuse me," Prince Elar murmured," Is it alright if we just call you Gwen?"  
" Oh, sure! That's what everyone, BUT Edvi, used to call me. He had to call me GWENALENE."  
  
  
******  
  
Jordyn lay in her bed that night, feeling somewhat bewildered. She wasn't fond of Edvi...and yet, when she saw him there with Gwen...she found herself feeling jealous...that was silly...what was there to be jealous of?  
  
" Yes," She murmured," I don't like him..."  
  
But, even as she said this, she remembered how her heart had nearly stopped when Gwenalene threw her arms around Edvi's neck, and how it seemed to sigh in relief, as Edvi dumped her to the floor.  
  
******  
  
They set out the next morning for the Desertland, picking up some supplies along the way. Edvi, Elar noticed smugly, was keeping as far from Gwenalene as possible. And that, his smirk grew wider, was closer to Jordyn then either of them realized. Jordyn was busy looking all around her, enjoying the sights and smells, and keeping a good healthy distance from the other knights. She still couldn't stand beside them without her heart leaping clear of her chest in anxious spasms of fear.  
Suddenly, she became aware of a shoulder beside her. Edvi? Why hadn't she noticed before?  
  
" Lovely morning?"   
" For you, maybe. I think it's horrid." He murmured, keeping one eye on Gwenalene.  
" Oh."  
  
They were silent some more, Jordyn feeling her arm prickle with goosebumps. The dress swirled around her feet, and she stepped carefully over sharp rocks. Meanwhile, Elar debated whether or not to talk to her. If he got anywhere near Edvi, he'd probably end up having his head bitten off. No. Better stand clear.  
  
Suddenly, Sir Austin stopped. Jordyn looked around all the tall shoulders, and found herself looking at a barren wasteland. Mounds of sand could be seen, and in the distance, barely a speck on the horizon, the temple of Grrega stood. That's where Prince Elar said they were going.  
  
" Here we are. There's the temple out in the distance."  
" WE'RE GOING OUT THERE?!!!" Gwen shrieked.  
  
Elar blinked.  
  
" I thought you said you knew the desert like the back of your hand.  
  
Gwen looked up, a guilty expression on her face.  
  
" Uhm...I lied."  
  
Edvi shook his head disapprovingly. Jordyn meanwhile was looking at a very interesting little blossom. It was white, and had a slight bowl like look to it. As she peered closer, she saw the petals open up, and what she saw horrified her.  
  
" AAAAAAAAAH!!!!!" She backed away from it in terror.  
" Jordyn!" Elar pulled the sword that was at his side.  
  
Edvi took this moment to draw his sword as well, looking at the flower from where Elar and he stood.  
  
" What?"  
  
Nothing. The stamens of the flower were a dark purple, while the petals simple continued to unroll as the afternoon heat swept in.  
  
" What?" Edvi turned around to look at Jordyn.  
  
She was trembling in terror, not even the knights could phase her from her dazed fear. Gwen looked at her with some puzzlement, then snapped a finger in front of her face.  
  
" Wow, she's really out. What happened."  
  
Elar's heart was pounding, as he watched Jordyn's eyes wide, and yet distant.  
  
" Come on, Jordyn. Wake up. Faint. Do something." He murmured. 


	10. Fate Rolls The Dice

Well, the votes seem one-sided, don't they? Elar + Jordyn. Well, we'll see. I'm still debating.  
Either way, one of them is going to get someone else, and the extra someone will be joining soon enough. Gwenalene was a distraction, but this new girl, she'll take the cake..  
****  
  
It seemed nearly eternity before Jordyn even acknowledged their presence. She blinked suddenly, and her first reaction was to put herself as far away from knights, Princes, and elf men, as she could. Prince Elar moved slowly towards Jordyn. She didn't move when he crept closer, but her shoulders stiffened slightly as he sat beside her.  
  
" What happened, Jordyn?"  
" ..."  
" Jordyn...you probably don't understand why I'm prying, but it's very important that you tell me what you saw. It could help me to solve...some mysteries."  
  
Jordyn bit her lip, but remained silent. The Prince leaned back casually on his elbows, the nobleman's doublet he wore rustling against the little tuffs of grass. His sword clanked a little, and he brought his hand up to push back some of his hair that had gone astray. It was straight, like his mothers, but a tawny blond brown, like his father's.  
  
" Listen, Jordyn, I'm trying to understand what I've done to you, that has you so afraid of me...it's-"  
" I don't know."  
"..."  
" It's strange...personally, I have nothing against you or the others. But, there's a small part of me, that's afraid, and it pushes that fear out, so that it seems like my own...but, it's not..."  
  
Jordyn laughed.  
  
" Sounds like I'm crazy.."  
" No. You're not crazy. Confused. Not crazy."  
  
Jordyn gave him a grateful smile. He looked at her imploringly.  
  
" Tell me what you saw."  
" I don't understand it myself..."  
" That flower," Elar turned," Grows only on the line between the desert and Kyrria. Every so often, it will open, and the rumors are, that the flower will show something that will symbolize the future journey. It only does so under certain mysterious conditions...what did you see?"  
  
Jordyn paused for awhile, then slowly whispered.  
  
" Death...I saw a Head of Death..."  
  
Prince Elar put a hand on her shoulder. She didn't flinch, she didn't budge.  
  
" Who?" He whispered, though he already knew the answer.  
" You."  
  
******  
  
" You can't seriously believe in that legend!" Gwenalene stammered.  
" Silence! He was not addressing you!" Edvi retorted harshly.  
  
Gwenalene stood off to one side, muttering. The Prince was busy examining the hilt of his sword.  
  
" Jordyn saw a Head of Death in that flower. She wouldn't lie to me."  
" And you mean to tell me she saw YOUR head there?"  
" The Head of Death only appears when you or someone you know is going to die. It usually resembles the victim." Elar murmured.  
" I KNOW THE LEGEND. But, are you sure she didn't just...imagine it was yours? Perhaps, in her fear, she exchanged your face with the real one she saw."  
" No. She was very clear."  
" Are there any other interpretations?" Edvi murmured desperately.  
" There is one rare interpretation...and that is that I am not a victim, but a murderer." Elar looked up defiantly, his copper brown eyes flashing dangerously," But, that will never come to pass, as I would sooner kill myself then murder anyone. So, the only other explanation, I will die sometime in the future."  
  
Edvi was silent for some time. The Prince, dies in the future?  
  
" Destiny had to make this difficult for us, didn't it?" Edvi sighed.  
  
Prince Elar grinned confidently.  
  
" Well, Edvitalon, that's the risk of questing, isn't it?"  
" I suppose."  
" We still need to get to the Sorceress Grrega's house. She may be able to answer a few of our questions."  
" I still don't think that's such a good idea. I mean, after all, she is a..."  
" SSH!"  
  
Prince Elar made a frantic gesture for Edvitalon to be quiet.  
  
" What IS it with you? I was just going to say that she's a..."  
" SSH!"  
  
Edvitalon sighed. Why must humans be soo...timid? So, Grrega was a 'well-known' figure? So what? She couldn't help it if she was a...  
  
" SSH!" Elar motioned again.  
" I didn't say anything."  
" You were thinking it."  
" How would you know?"  
" Because I know you well enough."  
  
Edvitalon sighed. This was going to be one very bad trip. Grrega wasn't known as the....  
  
" SSSHHH!!!" 


	11. Grrega's Entrance

Elar? A player? Well, that's one I've never heard....Now the votes are swinging around again...*shakes head* Well, I think I'll stick to my first plan...  
  
As, for the SSHHH thing, well, it's finally explained today, though it probably won't enlighten you any more...  
  
******  
  
" Why are we stopping again? There's nothing exciting here."  
  
Edvi glared at Gwenalene. Every now and then, she made him forget that she was supposed to be an elf.  
  
" In case you haven't noticed, one of us has a disability."  
" IT'S NOT A DISABILITY! IT'S A SCRATCH!!" Jordyn retorted.  
" Oh yeah," Edvi drawled," And that's not blood, it's fruit juice!"  
  
Jordyn murmured softly, tying the bandage tighter. Almost immediately, the cloth began to redden. Getting back up again, she walked primly behind everyone as they stretched and continued.  
  
" Grrega's temple is approaching."  
  
Edvi ran a slim hand through his bangs and they walked on while the hot sun beat down on them. Elar glared at him again, but instead of trying to look innocent, Edvi just sighed.  
  
" Everyone's going to find out, why don't we just tell them now?"  
" You know that fear excites the sorceress..."  
" Elar..." Edvi gave him an exasperated look, " If they go in there... unprepared...they will meet Grrega...and they will fear her..."  
" I'm not afraid." Jordyn protested.  
"...And she will get excited," He said ignoring her, " And she will eat them. Is that what you want us to walk into?"  
" Everyone here has a very even temper, I'm sure there will be no problems."  
" You always say it won't rain, and then it does."  
" What?"  
" Nothing."  
  
Edvi turned, then walked over besides Jordyn.  
  
" He never listens to me. Not once."  
" He needs to make his own mistakes. Learn on his own."  
  
Edvi looked down with narrowed eyes.  
  
" The mistakes he makes, could cost him his life," He whispered," He won't learn anything from that."  
  
He continued to walk silently, his hand close to his sword. Jordyn watched him thoughtfully, contemplating this new information. He cared about the Prince deeply, even though he was a human. It must have something to do with the past. As she walked on, the temple grew closer and closer, until they were standing at the doorway to what looked like the gigantic corner of a box sticking out of the ground. The sand blew around their feet, whistling softly and desolately, until finally Gwenalene walked up to the doorway, and knocked as loud as she could.  
  
" GWENALENE!" Edvi glared.  
" Well, there's no way that anyone's gonna know we're H-HHHHHEEERRRREEEEE...."  
  
Suddenly, A trap door beneath her feet opened, sending her sliding down into the depths of the sands.  
  
CLASP!  
  
Gwenalene opened her eyes. Jordyn?  
  
" Come on. Your supposed to be an elf. What happened to that keen sense of hearing?"  
  
Jordyn smiled, but winced. The bandage was redder than the sand. Wait...when was the sand red?   
Suddenly she noticed the shadow. A pair of hands came down on one side of her and grabbed Gwenalene by the wrist.  
  
" Not bad. For a human."  
  
Jordyn smirked.  
  
" I didn't see you come running to her aid."  
  
Edvi shrugged as he yanked Gwenalene up.  
  
" She needed a little excitement. She got it."  
  
Jordyn shook her head. Suddenly, she remembered the red sand. She looked down, and yelled. A skull lay half buried, and around it...fresh blood. Jordyn peered at it for a moment, then at her bandage. There was no way that she could have made such a puddle, even with her injury.  
  
" Uh...what exactly is Grrega?"  
  
Elar didn't answer, because the door panel slowly began to open. He took a confident step inside, followed by Gwenalene, then by Jordyn, last by Edvi. As they stepped inside, Edvi whispered hoarsely to Jordyn.  
  
" No matter what, don't show any fear."  
" I'm not a coward!" Jordyn spat.  
" I know." He murmured," But, even the bravest man would cower in Grrega's presence."  
" You forget one thing..."  
" What's that?"  
" I'm not a man."  
  
******  
" You wish to speak with the Pharaoh Grrega?" A maid in a long white flowing gown spoke with Elar. She, and all the other maids present, were olive tan, and had black hair cut short, decorated with simple bands of gold, and large golden hoop earrings. Their feet were bare except for the tips of their toes, which were capped with tiny cat feet shaped slippers of white.  
  
" Yes."  
" I will inform the Mistress."  
  
They waited a moment, Edvi pacing restlessly, his dark brown hair swinging back and forth as he paced, and then the maid returned. A little trickle of blood ran down the side of her face, but she showed no signs of discomfort.  
  
" The Mistress will see you now."  
  
Elar nodded a thanks, and the group followed her down a dark corridor. Jordyn could have sworn she'd seen someone carrying a sheet covered litter away. It was human shaped.  
  
They entered a huge room, made entirely of gold streaked marble. At the far end from where they stood, a giant throne had been wrought of gold and silver. And on it...a gigantic lioness.  
  
" AUGGGHHHHHHH!!!" Gwenalene screamed.  
  
Immediately the lioness sprang from her throne, straight for Gwen. Elar pulled Gwen aside, as Edvi drew his sword, and stood before the rampaging Sorceress. She charged towards him, but he only stood calmly as she neared. Suddenly, she jumped, and landed neatly in front of him, her neck just barely pressed against the point of the blade. Jordyn watch without a breath, as the lioness tensed. The hair swung away from its face, a human face!  
  
" You are brave..." It whispered, and Jordyn flinched as the smell of blood filled her nose.  
" You will step aside," Edvi said coldly," Desist from your blood-run, or I will make you stop."  
" You do not frighten me!" The lioness roared," I could tear you to pieces in one bat of my paw."  
" Move aside." Edvi murmured," Or I WILL part the way myself...whether you are in front of me, or not."  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence as the lioness and the elf stared off, each trying, it looked like, to make the each other's head swell up and pop. Finally, the lioness sat back on her haunches, a deep laugh echoing around the room.  
  
" You Elves truly are a race of warriors!" The lioness crowed.  
  
Edvi relaxed a bit, re-sheathing his sword. He motioned for Elar to make his requests, but the lioness turned away instead. Gwenalene stood shakily as the great paws approached. " But, you are also an elf. And You feared me. Does that not shame you?"  
" It wasn't her fault! How can you condemn someone for fearing you? You are fearsome!"  
  
The lioness turned sharply, looking straight at Jordyn.  
  
" And who, exactly are you?" 


	12. A Shocking Discovery

Guess I've made my choice. ^ ^  
Boy is this chapter going to catch you by surprise. ^ ^  
  
******  
  
" My name is Jordyn, and I'm..."  
" Ah," The lionesse's eyes narrowed, and a grin beset her face," You are the carrier of the Calamarais. You bear a heavy burden."  
  
Jordyn blinked. Calamarais?  
  
" You have been chosen, because you harbor a dark past."  
" Great sorceress," Elar piped up," That is why we have come to you. As far as we know, this girl's past is no more darker than mine."  
  
The Sorceress, who Jordyn realized was Grrega, frowned.  
  
" What do you know of her past? You were only a child."  
  
She raised her paw, and suddenly the room darkened. Slowly pictures began to drift about the room.  
  
" One and one half decades ago, (That's fifteen years, for those of you who don't feel like converting ^ ^)  
A King and his Queen were blessed with two children, a son and a daughter, neither older or younger than the other - to put it simply, twins. They loved these children dearly and were overjoyed at their birth. To celebrate, they invited three of the Great Sisters to dine with them in celebration."  
  
" Who?" Jordyn looked confused.  
" The Sphinxes. Of which Grrega is, or was one of them." Edvi murmured.  
  
" Yes," Grrega continued," but in their haste, they forgot to invite the fourth sister."  
  
" That's impossible," Prince Elar shouted," There are only three Sphinxes."  
" Yes," The Sorceress murmured," There were only three sphinxes. But, there are four sisters. She was not a Sphinx. She was human."  
" I see."  
" The last sister was horrified and angry that they would overlook her. So she came to the ball, as all of the others did, and snatched up one of the children, the son. When two of the Sphinxes tried to stop her escape, she killed them. I am all that remains of that line."  
" I'm sorry," Jordyn murmured," But, what became of the child?"  
" The fourth sister told the royal family that she would take the son and raise it as her own, making him come back to one day pay for what the parents had done."  
  
Prince Elar looked puzzled.  
  
" Which King and which queen was this?"  
" Why, your own parents, foolish Prince." Grrega smiled, showing many sharp teeth.  
  
" How could that be?" Elar murmured," I'm standing right here, and I remember being raised by my parents..."  
  
" I wasn't finished." The Sorceress narrowed her eyes, then continued when all had quieted," You see, the day of the feast, both the children were dressed by the exact same maid. But, unfortunately, when she'd gone to put on their blankets, she couldn't remember which child was which, for they both wore the same sleeping gowns. Feeling to tired to undress and redress them all over again, she wrapped the blankets around them, one blue, and one pink. But, she got them mixed up."  
  
" Oh, I see. So, when the evil woman grabbed the baby, she must have grabbed the blue one-"  
  
" -Thinking it was the boy child." The Sorceress finished, " I imagine that she got quite a surprise when she returned to her home. Queen Ella and King Char were heartbroken, and searched far and wide. But, the woman had disappeared. Nobody ever saw the baby girl again...until now."  
  
Edvi raised an eyebrow.  
  
" What does this have to do with the Calamarais?"  
  
" Nothing. What I'm telling you, is her story," She said, looking at Jordyn.  
  
Everyone was silent for a moment. Prince Elar paled, which seemed to happen quite a bit.  
  
" But, but," He stammered," How can that be? That was the story of MY parents. If she's the other child, that would make her..."  
" Your sister, and your twin." The Sorceress grinned.  
  
******  
  
Gwenalene watched the myriad of reactions. The Prince looked ready to pass out. Jordyn had bit her lip in the surprise, and a little blood welled up. Edvi still had one eyebrow raised, and seemed to be looking at the two of them. Gwen looked from one to the other as well. They were, actually, very similar, except that Jordyn's hair was blond...or blondish. Actually, more of a dark wheat color, with streaks of pale yellow.  
  
" Twins?" Gwen murmured stupidly.  
  
******  
  
Were it not for his training, Edvi's mouth would probably be hanging half-way down to the floor now. TWINS? Brother and sister? Well, that was a bit disturbing. That would partially explain why they got along so well.  
  
" Well, it seems you two have a bit of catching up to do."  
  
Both of them looked at him.  
  
" You can't seriously believe all this, can you Edvi?" Elar looked desperate in need of an explanation.  
" Well, it is a lot of news to take in, but it makes a lot of sense."  
  
" Jordyn, I would like to speak with you," The Sorceress commanded, and Jordyn nodded.  
  
******  
  
" What is it?" Jordyn asked curiously.  
" I sensed you had another question that needed answering. Ask me."  
" Well, it's about why I'm so afraid of men. I mean, I thought it was just me, and a rather...uncomfortable experience I'd had before...but it didn't go away. And I've known Edvi and Elar long enough to know I shouldn't be feeling this way."  
" Ah," Grrega laughed, rather cruelly in fact," That, I believe, is the fault of Calamarais."  
" Who is Calamarais?"  
" ...I suppose it's a better time than any. You've already heard the legend of Calamarais."  
" It will only choose a girl with a dark past, yes, I picked that up from your first speech."  
" Well, the Calamarais searches far and wide for a host, wasting a lot of energy. When he finds one, he will sleep to regain part of his strength. After the Calamarais has awoken, he will feed off your sorrow and your pain until you are nothing but a shell of the person you were, and he's back to his full power."  
" I don't understand what that has to do with men."  
" Don't you? If you were to fall in love, you wouldn't feel sorrow any more, certainly never pain."  
" And that would kill the Calamarais." Jordyn murmured. " So...in order to escape this fate...I have to fall in love?"  
" It's a little more complex than that. But, yes. You must find your destined love, and proclaim your undying affections for one another."  
  
Jordyn thought about this for a moment.  
  
" But, you have very little time. The longer Calamarais stays attached to you, the more negative feelings you'll harbor. And since you seem to have had a prior bad experience, it will be even more difficult."  
  
" I understand."  
" Here. I can help you some small bit."  
  
The Sorceress raised a fang to Jordyn, who flinched, but suddenly the Sorceress stopped, and looked at her arm. Then, a smirk covered her face.  
  
" Well, I'll be...that sneaky devil got to it first..."  
" Pardon?"  
" Did you get bitten by a man that looked like a wolf?"  
" Actually, I did. Why?"  
" Because that's my father."  
  
Jordyn suddenly went pale.  
  
" But, we killed him!" Jordyn cried before she could stop herself.  
  
The Sorceress blinked. For a moment, Jordyn thought she would kill her. Suddenly, the Sphinx woman burst out laughing.  
  
" Ha! The old coot had it coming! I told him he had to learn to be a little more subtle."  
" How can you laugh?! Your father's dead?!"  
" Was he killed with a staff of silver driven into his spine?" The Sorceress murmured.  
  
" No."  
  
Edvi came up from behind, drawing his sword and laying it flat before Grrega. Grrega looked at it, sniffed it, then grinned.  
  
" Then, he should be back on his feet before long. Scary, huh?"  
" You're telling me..." Jordyn muttered, feeling the bleeding wound. " What did he do?"  
" Well, unfortunately, his teeth were the only magic bones he had in his body. He put a spell on Calamarais. Not a big one, just enough to keep Calamarais asleep for another few weeks."  
" Oh!"  
" You have approximately a week and a half left. Better make good use of it. You need to get to the Silver Mountain on the ridge."  
" Silver Mountain! That's all the way on the other side of the country! We couldn't get there in a month, much less a week and a half!" Edvi protested.  
" Don't worry. My servant, Merlis, will show you a different route."  
  
******  
  
Well, didn't I tell you it was a surprise? ^ ^ Kinda like Star Wars...only Elar never kissed Jordyn, which makes my writing all the more easier...imagine having to explain that... 


	13. Ambush at SilverHill!

******  
  
" A coin for your thoughts, Elar?"  
" Edvitalon, you really must learn to stop sneaking up on people like that!"  
" I didn't sneak up on you. Didn't you hear me arguing with your sister?"  
" She's not my sister..."  
  
" Oh, but she is."  
  
Both Elar and Edvi turned around. Merlis, the girl from before, smiled as she turned around.  
  
" The Mistress is never wrong."  
  
Edvi only turned back to his friend.  
  
" Really, Elar, you need to stop breaking your heart over her. She's your sister for goodness sake. Talk to her."  
" Oh, so now you've become the expert, Edvitalon."  
  
" Edvitalon. That's a lovely name."  
  
Both whirled around as Jordyn smiled nervously.  
  
" You didn't tell me Edvi was short for something."  
" It is. But, I forbid you to use it." Edvi murmured.  
" Why?" Jordyn looked hurt.  
  
" Don't mind him," Elar murmured, glad to have something to change the subject," He hates anyone calling him Edvitalon."  
" So, why do you?"  
" Just to annoy him."  
" If you want to stay on my good side," Edvi murmured," You will promise never to call me that."  
" Oh, I won't." Jordyn replied, but grinned impishly," No, I think Alon suits you much better."  
  
Edvi's ears drooped, and he frowned, but instead of protesting, just sighed in defeat.  
  
" Fine. Fine. If it will keep you from calling me Edvitalon..."  
  
Merlis only listened to this in amusement taking them around twist and turn. They'd been in these cramped corridors for nearly an hour, and the wear and tear of it was already becoming quite evident. Elar had discovered a new way to torment the poor elf.  
  
" You've no escaping Edvi. See if I say, Edvi, and she says..."  
" Alon."  
" Edvi" " Alon."  
" It still sounds the same!" Elar announced.  
" STOP! I change my mind. I don't want anyone saying my name for the next three days."  
" But, we haven't been saying your name," Jordyn laughed," We've been using your nicknames."  
  
This went on for another hour or so, when, much to Edvi's relief, Merlis announced that they'd arrived.  
  
" Where is it?"  
" This..."  
  
Merlis pointed to a large crack running up and down the wall. Pushing at it, it opened much the same way a door would, and they found themselves blinded by light, enveloping the dimly lit corridor.  
  
" This is Silver Mountain Trail."  
" WHAT?!" Edvi actually had his mouth hanging open.  
  
Merlis grinned. " This is how long it would take to get there, if there weren't any mountains and forests in your path. Had you taken the over-surface route, it would have taken you many months to get to this trail."  
  
As they stepped outside, Merlis took a deep breath. Jordyn watched her admire the scenery.  
  
" You don't get out much, do you?"  
" No. In fact the last time I've been out, I think, was nearly 400 years ago."  
" You can live that long?!"  
" Of course," Merlis grinned," Serving the Pharoah insures longevity. Besides, your elf friend is clearly much older than I."  
  
Jordyn looked at Edvi.  
  
" I'll take that as a compliment. Unfortunately, my blood is tainted, partially because half my blood is human."  
" Being a half-blood is nothing to be ashamed of. Sometimes the results are quite fetching."  
  
Suddenly, as if Merlis had spoken a key word, the crack behind the pyramid began to close. Merlis rushed back, only to discover that the opening had disappeared. For a moment, she seemed unsure of what to do next.  
  
" Perhaps, your Pharaoh wishes for your to accompany us."  
" Yes," She said softly," It would seem so."  
  
~  
  
Edvi watched the Kitali maid walking behind him. He wasn't interested in her, goodness no - it was already bad enough with humans, should he start liking cat-humans, that would be the final straw. Elven half-breeds were not the most respected people in the world. He should know. But, a mixed breed of three would be absolutely horrific!  
Jordyn seemed to have gotten a lot more used to the idea of having men around her, now that she knew it wasn't just past experiences. The fear took less hold of her, and she found herself talking very fondly with her brother, once they'd gotten over the fact that they were related. She learned of her mother, Ella, and her father, Char, and how they ruled over Kyrria with a loving hand. Elar never seemed to cease reminding her of how happy they'd be to learn that the daughter they'd lost so long ago was alive and well.  
The trail was short, rather disappointingly short in fact, and the company was surprised to find that, the reputed Silver Mountain, was nothing more than a moss covered hill with a rickety sign. Edvi was the first to explode.  
  
" We came all this way for this?! I can not believe this, I don't know what evil trick this is, but THIS can't be Silver Mountain."  
  
They searched all around the hill, for it was very small, and found, much to their disgust, that it was indeed the fabled mountain. Elar sat at the top, kicking rocks down the side as Jordyn pushed at the sign. One of the cords had broken, so the arrow was pointing down...Unfortunately the words "Silver Mountain" were also pointing downwards. Slowly, she pulled the cord upwards, tying it back up into it's loop. The arrow was showing a different direction now. But, now the letters were crooked. What could it mean?  
They had little time to answer, before Edvi, and Gwen, jumped to their feet. Gwen had a strange distant look in her eyes, while Edvi had narrowed his to mere slits...his gaze swinging around as he pulled an arrow from his quiver. Suddenly, with speed even a hart would envy, the arrow left the bow, straight and true, hitting something with a loud THUNK. There was a grumble of pain, followed by a shifting of what seemed like very heavy masses.  
  
" What is it?" Jordyn murmured.  
" ...Ogres..." Gwen whimpered. " There's ogres in these woods."  
  
Jordyn swallowed and turned back to the sign. The letters were faded with age, once black with white centers...but the arrow was fresh...fresh blood...  
  
~  
  
" Stay close," Edvi turned, to find Jordyn fixed on the sign.  
  
Elar suddenly began to hand out little opaque white wax balls to everyone.  
  
" Put this in your ears. Quickly!"  
  
Jordyn fumbled with hers, watching the trees as she took little pieces off to plug her ears with. Right before she could get it in, she heard a soft hissing laughter from the trees, and froze.  
  
" Well, well, well, Fzrh. Look's like we have guests for dinner? Won't you join us for a bite, little ones? We won't hurt you."  
  
Jordyn felt that fuzzy feeling again, of warmth, and kindness, and love. A hard stab at her shoulder woke her, as Edvi hissed for her to run.  
  
" Run, you fool! Head towards Silver Mountain, we'll meet there!"  
  
She shook her head clear, and nodded racing towards the edge of the wood. Where were the others? The trees surrounded her, and in her fear, she stopped. Her mind wandered back to the sign, and to the direction it was pointing. Ogres were smart, but not that smart. She doubled back towards the clearing, pulling her short dagger free of its sheath. The Silver Mountain had to have been opposite the direction the arrow was pointing. Had to. She was sure of it. Reaching the clearing once more, she was surprised to discover it empty, vacant. Walking out, her hands clasped about her dagger, she made her way towards the other side...ready to run should the ogres reappear again. Instead she heard a low rattling gasp from the grass.  
  
" Jordyn!"  
  
She hesitated. Peeking towards the tall reeds, she had to hold back a look of horror. Edvi! She started towards him, but stopped as something at the back of her mind started to protest.  
  
" Jordyn! Help me!"  
  
His hand was just within reach. If she was quiet, she could move him free, and take him back to the others. But, still that tiny voice in her mind buzzed.  
  
" Jordyn! They'll be back any minute. Help me! Please!" 


	14. There's Your Proof

As some of you probably guessed, yes, that would make the woman Jordyn lived with the Fourth (now two) Sphinx sisters.   
  
~  
  
" Jordyn! There's no time! Help me!"  
  
Edvi's eyes were full of fear, and that only made the voice nag further. But, still, she reached out to help him. His hand reached towards hers. But, before he could reach her, he let out a cry of rage, which turned to one of shocked pain as an arrow fletched brown and blue flew through the air and buried its iron tip in his chest. He fell to the floor, gasping. Jordyn rushed to his side.  
  
" Edvi!"  
" I'm sorry, Jordyn."  
  
Jordyn heard a rustling, and to her horror, saw an ogre jog out of the grass. A bow was clutched in his hand. He spoke.  
  
" We must leave! What are you doing?"  
  
She blinked, looking down at the dying Edvi.  
  
" Edvi, please don't leave me, please, don't let them hurt me."  
  
Edvi smiled, but it was a smile of pure evil.  
  
" They would take you whether I was there or not. You are helpless."  
  
She felt a feeling of sudden hopeless as she looked into his eyes. Her mind felt fuzzy and sleepy, all at the same time. Getting blurier..  
  
" Wake up! Wake up! Do not let the ogre's words fool you!"  
  
Jordyn looked up blearily to see a figure staring down at her. It was the ogre from before. No, it wasn't an ogre.  
  
" Edvi? You're alive?"  
" Of course I'm alive! Why else am I here?! Get up! Or we won't be alive any longer!"  
  
His face kept switching back and forth. Edvi's handsome face, then the ogre again...handsome? When had she started thinking he was handsome? She felt hands wrap around her, but her instincts kicked in. Reaching for her blade, she held it to the figure's throat. It was hard holding it steady, because the face kept changing, back and forth, back and forth.  
  
" Who are you?!" She growled.  
" I don't have time for this. If I have to, I will carry you away from this glade!"  
" I will let you do no such thing! You will not take me away from Edvitalon!"  
" How many times have I told you NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" The figure remarked.  
  
Jordyn hesitated. Carefully, she pushed the blade against what she assumed was a throat, and hissed.  
  
" And if I were to kill you now, what would you say to that?"  
" I'd say, go right ahead," The figure hissed back." It'll save me the trouble of having to sit here all the day trying to convince you of anything."  
  
Slowly, as Jordyn concentrated, she realized that the ogre after-image was fading away, and Edvi was standing in front of her.  
  
" Come on, Jordyn! I haven't got all day."  
  
She sighed, putting the sword back in its sheath. Suddenly, Edvi's hand wrapped around hers, as he pulled her away.  
******  
  
Prince Elar woke to a sharp pain in the back of his head. As he opened his sleep heavy eyes, he saw a blurry figure ahead of him.  
  
Gwenalene?  
  
As his vision sharpened, he was horrified to realize she was limp. A puddle of blood ran down the floor from her shoe, and for a moment he considered running to her. But, a manacle was locked around his neck, and he couldn't make it far, before it choked him back.  
  
" Gwen?" He called out.  
" She's dead."  
  
Prince Elar whipped about. Merlis was chained beside him, trying her best to stay standing on her dainty cat feet.  
  
" How did it happen?"  
  
" You did it." A voice cackled.  
  
Elar whirled about again. A woman walked towards him, smiling like a fox who's just found a bird in her den.  
  
" You lie." He looked to Merlis for assistance, but was horrified to find Merlis clutching her throat, gasping for air softly.The woman twisted her hand, and Merlis fell limp.  
  
" MERLIS!" Elar moved towards her, succeeding in only choking himself back.  
" She's fine. For now."  
" What did you do to her?"  
" Merely unconscious. What you should be asking, is what did I do to you?"  
  
Elar gave her a puzzled, fearful look.  
  
" I've infected your blood, young Prince, with a special spell. It will turn you into a monster even worse than an ogre, or a troll...it will change you into a Sphinx."  
" What a relief," Elar murmured," It could be worse. I could be you."  
  
The woman grinned at his feeble comeback.  
  
" You will tell me where my daughter is."  
" Never. She is not your daughter. She is the daughter of my mother, the Queen of Kyrria."  
" I, am the Queen of Kyrria!"  
" You are no queen. You're ugly, and cowardly, and an evil hag of a witch."  
  
The woman sidled to Gwen's side. She touched the cold elf's chin, looking at the face.  
  
" You are amazingly violent in your other form, even I was surprised." Her hand reached towards Merlis," Perhaps an encore..."  
  
The Prince shook his head.  
  
" You lie! You lie!"  
" Oh, do I? I saw the flower my daughter found at the desert line. It showed a Head of Death."  
" You intend to kill me then?"  
" Oh, no..." She purred," You have me all wrong, dear Prince. I don't intend to have you killed. I want you TO kill."  
  
******  
  
" Wait, wait, stop," Jordyn yanked free of Edvi," STOP! Where are we going?"  
" We're going to go rescue your brother. Or have you forgotten that he's out here?"  
" But, that's not the way to Silver Mountain!"  
" We're not going to Silver Mountain, we're going to get your brother."  
" But, if we don't get to Silver Mountain, the Calamarais will take over and..."  
  
Jordyn was silent. When she looked up, it was with haunted eyes.  
  
" You don't want me to live, do you?"  
" What?! What are you talking about?"  
" You want me to die! You don't care if the Calamarais takes over!"  
" Of course I care!" Edvi spat," That worm is the difference between life and death. Of course I care that it's gone."  
" You don't care what happens to me, though, do you?! You're just dragging me off to slaughter me so the Calamarais has NO HOST. Well, I'm not falling for it!"  
  
Jordyn began walking in the other direction.  
  
" You're going to wrong way!"  
" No I'm not! I'm going away from you! And if that means this way, then so be it!"  
" Stop and think for a moment!"  
" No! The whole world is against me, they're all out to get me. AND YOU-"  
  
She whirled around.  
  
" YOU are determined to have me killed..."  
" That's ridiculous!"  
" I'll bet, that you were aiming for me when that ogre attacked me..."  
" Jordyn..."  
" And when that great devil of a wolf-sorceror attacked me, you wished to kill me then too..."  
" JORDYN..."  
" And now," She started to cry," You're dragging me off into the woods to hack me to..."  
" JORDYN. I'd never hurt you. No matter what..."  
" Prove it!" She retorted.  
  
Suddenly, Edvi grabbed Jordyn's shoulders. His mouth touched hers, gently, but the surprise was enough to cut her hysterics short. He pulled away after a second, and looked down at her eyes, which were bright, confused, but somewhat clearer.   
  
" There's your proof."  
  
She was silent, as he turned suddenly disappearing into the forest... 


	15. A New Discovery in One and in Two

Merlis woke with a flutter of eyes. She was chained to a stone wall, and a hiss of contempt escaped her as she saw the hot embers scattered around her. She had just enough room to sit, but it wasn't enough to walk. But, where was the Prince?  
  
~  
  
Neither Edvi or Jordyn had spoken a single word to one another. His own actions had surprised him - when had he begun to develop feelings for her? His mind desperately began to piece together the fragments...  
  
Jordyn was perusing over her own interested. But, she couldn't get far. Only recently, she began to notice the faint smell of vanilla that hung around him, and it was very distracting. She did her best to keep her eyes down, but it meant tripping over everything in her path. As she continued slowly after Edvi, Jordyn's foot caught. She fell forward, only to feel a strong pair of hands around her.  
  
~  
  
Edvi could feel her slight body, which fit so perfectly...NO! Trying to appear calm, he let her go.  
  
" Be careful where you step. These roots have a way of popping up wherever we go."  
  
Jordyn nodded, and continued after him. He'd stopped teasing her. All the familiarity they'd gained had disappeared. She found this new Edvi disturbingly distant, and she didn't like it.   
  
" Where exactly are we going?"  
" Will you promise not to fly into another fit of hysterics if I tell you?"  
" Of course," Jordyn grinned.  
" Good. I do not desire to repeat the events that had taken place."  
  
Jordyn's smile faded. But, Edvi didn't notice. Jordyn kept her eyes lowered. His words stung. Why did he kiss her if he despised it so much?   
  
Edvi's thoughts were on other things. There were some things he didn't wish to see again, like fear in her eyes. It surprised him how much it had unsettled him to see her normally bright fighting spirit confused and afraid. As for their brief kiss...he was sure it disgusted her to no end. He would not bring it up again.  
  
  
~  
  
If ever there was such a thing as an 'abrupt loss of innocence' Elar had felt it three-fold. Thrice, he'd been forced to drink a strange elixir, thrice he blacked out with no memory, and thrice he woke to find blood staining his face and hands. Thrice, that hateful woman had stood before him, grinning as she congratulated him on the invigorating performance. He felt thoroughly filthy, as his imaginings warped him with recreations of what he must have accomplished in his other form.  
He heard a soft moan from the corner, and turned. Merlis! He swept across, and with the heel of his boot, kicked the burning coals aside from her. Her face was dotted with dew-like sweat, and her tiny cat pawed feet were dark with singed fur. She was partially unconscious, the embers having overheated her. He touched her gently, feeling her jerk beneath his hand.  
  
" Merlis! Merlis, it's me."  
  
She blinked, then strained to get up. When she was steady, she looked at Elar. Her eyes widened as she saw the blood on his shirt and hands, but then she relaxed.  
  
" It's not mine." He said.  
" I know."  
" Oh, Merlis," His eyes quivered," All those poor innocent souls."  
" Prince Elar..."  
" To think I murdered all those people..."  
" Elar before you continue..."  
" I will never be able to live it down..."  
" Elar! Pull yourself together. First of all, I believe you should save your mourning, unless sheep mean a great deal to you."  
" Sheep?" Elar's eyes flared.  
" My body may be human, but my sense of smell is not. I've worked in my Mistress's kitchen long enough to know the difference between ewe and ram's blood, sheep and pig."  
" But, why would she smear me with..." Elar stopped," She's been deceiving me."  
" I was trying to tell you that before. You didn't kill Gwen. That evil witch did. I saw it myself."  
  
Elar's face grew sober, then suddenly he go up.  
  
" We must continue as though I am unaware that she is tricking me. I must see what she has planned."  
  
~  
  
Edvi's ears twitched as he listened for signs of the enemy. Behind him he felt more than heard Jordyn collapse to her knees.  
  
" Are you well?" He asked finally.  
" No. I can't go this far without a rest."  
" How long have we walked?"  
" More than half the day."  
" Really."  
  
Twenty minutes later a fair blaze had been started, with Edvi sitting hunched on one side, Jordyn huddled on the other side. They didn't speak at all. After awhile, Edvi realized that Jordyn had fallen asleep. Her arm was pinpricked with gooseflesh, and she shivered. A moments hesitation passed, before he joined her on the other side of the fire, wrapping a flame warm arm around her shoulder. She leaned instinctively closer, nuzzling her head into the crook between his arm and chest. His gaze shifted downward, and suddenly he felt a twitch at the side of his mouth. For the first time since he was very little, a tentative smile peeked across his face - one with no scorn, no hidden irony, just a simple smile of content and love.  
  
~  
  
Jordyn woke in the morning well rested. Edvi was nowhere to be seen. The fire had burned itself out, and she stretched with a satisfied sigh. Brushing leaves and twigs from her tunic, she looked around. Just beyond the treeline, she could catch just a glimpse of dark brown hair. Walking to his side, she stood silently staring out in the distance. Just ahead, in a slight valley of trees, a castle leered over its surroundings.  
  
" Is that where my brother is?"  
" Yes. I can hear the ogres below."  
  
Edvi drew his blade, and Jordyn reached to draw hers. A sharp pain in her arm startled her, so much that she dropped it. Edvi turned.  
  
" What?"  
  
Jordyn looked at her arm for a moment before shaking her head.  
  
" It's nothing."  
  
But, even as she continued walking forward, Jordyn could feel a slight tingling sensation around her neck, nagging around her shoulder, and circling her arm. Calamarais was stirring... 


	16. Awakening and Learning

******  
Gah, this chapter took forever! But, it's worth it because it's twice as long as any other chapter I've written! ^ ^...I think...Notepad has a tendency to stretch things longer then they really are.  
  
I saw a bunch of reviews way back with questions of what Edvi looked like. I've been throwing hints and clues here and there, but I guess I'll just put them altogether. Jordyn's never really taken a good look at him...until now...hehe...  
  
  
******  
  
Ella sat beside the fireplace in the palace. It had been a very long time since she'd last picked up a needle. Now, she looked at the work she was doing. It was...adequate. The sound of rich laughter behind her, and a kiss on her cheek, made her turn with a smile.  
  
" Stop laughing, Char," She smacked him playfully," You know you couldn't do it any better."  
" It's not the work, love." He said softly, the he grinned," It's your face while you're doing it."  
  
She made a small cry of protest as he mimicked her determination.  
  
" Stop it Char!"  
  
She made a feeble attempt through her laughter to throw the frame at him, when suddenly she gave a startled cry of fear and dropped it.  
  
" What's wrong?" Char's eyes darted up.  
  
Ella stared at her hand with a look of utter shock, and he rushed to her side. The entire frame was soaked with blood, running down the side onto the carpet.  
  
" My god..." He looked at Ella's hand in alarm. But she was fine.  
" It's a sign, Char. Something's happened." Her eyes turned to the frame," Something's happened to our son."  
" What?"  
" L-look!"  
  
Char hesitantly followed the trail of blood up to the center of the frame. His face went completely white.  
  
" I'm sending for the Captain."  
  
As they rushed off to the barracks, the blood from the frame slowly stopped, and began to suck itself back into the fabric. It came from the heart of a partially finished child.  
  
******  
  
There were no sounds of battle...of clashing swords, or dramatic background music. Only a soft grunt as Edvi slit each guard's throat with his sword. Jordyn winced behind him.  
  
" You could at least give them the decency of a fair fight." She murmured. What was she saying? Since when did she care if ogres fought fair?  
  
Edvi turned, and she could see that, despite how young he was, they reflected a very tired old wisdom. He had such beautiful eyes...  
  
" You've listened to far too many travelling minstrels."  
  
As he picked his way around the ogres, Jordyn looked around.  
  
" It's odd they didn't pick a fight." Jordyn murmured. " Do you think we actually surprised them?"  
" No. We're expected." Edvi frowned.  
" You mean they just put them out here for us to kill!" Jordyn looked horrified.  
" Most likely. Sort of a cocky way of saying ' Since you'll die before you know it here, I'll give you something to amuse yourselves'."  
  
They continued to walk, and Jordyn stole a shy glance in Edvi's direction. She'd never really noticed much about him. Just a detail here and there. But, now that she had a chance, she saw someone far different from the person she'd known. For one thing, he was actually much taller than she'd first suspected. Not a great deal more, but enough so that her head came just to where his chest was. When had his eyes grown such an emerald shade of green? When did his hair, with those infamous bangs, suddenly become an annoyance that she wished to brush aside? And when did he suddenly become muscularly slim instead of just lanky?  
Jordyn chided herself. He was exactly the same as when she first saw him...only...better..  
  
He seem to feel her eyes on him, and turned. She blushed, and started towards the entrance.  
Was she falling in love?  
The hope that built in her mind, came crashing down so abruptly that she nearly protested aloud.  
' He wouldn't love you. He wants an Elf, remember?'  
True.  
' After all, how can you love one who's tormented you so much in the past.'  
Sparks of his voice came back to her, filling her with a deep sense of solitude.  
  
Her mind suddenly twisted in it's place. Something was wrong.  
  
' He can't love you. You are different.'  
  
This wasn't right. She could hear a voice in her mind.  
  
' He won't love you. HE CAN'T LOVE YOU!'  
  
No stop. Why could she hear a voice? She tried to open her mouth to scream, but realized with a dull horror that she could no longer feel any part of herself.  
  
' He will not love you,' The voice murmured,' Not as long as I AM HERE!'  
  
*******  
  
Edvi took a deep breath as he followed her. His heart gave a little heave of regret as the darkness of the unlit castle enveloped them. He shook his head. What did he care? It wasn't as if he hadn't seen her before. Golden blond hair, pale ivory skin...but part of him ached at not being to look into her eyes forever...  
  
He stopped as he ran into her. Why'd she stop?  
  
" Jordyn, what are you doing?" He hissed.  
  
Suddenly, she turned around, and to his complete and utter shock, slapped him!  
  
" Half-breed. Be gone!" She growled, then turned to walk on slowly.  
  
Edvi felt those words more than her physical blow. She'd never cared before...and why so abruptly? He raced towards her, but part of his mind retreated, cowering in the back of his head like a puppy first beaten.  
  
" JORDYN!"  
  
The angry, hurt half of him felt he needed retribution, some retort that would make her feel the pain he did. But, then there was the Elven half. It was calm, and demanded an explanation for this sudden change in attitude. And yet another part felt that he should just leave. If she wished to die, LET HER. But, his human side would see none of it.  
  
" JORDYN STOP!"  
  
******  
  
Where was she? Jordyn looked around her. She could see out of her own eyes, and hear her own voice, but she couldn't say or do anything. WHY?  
  
" Who are you?" She murmured.  
" Stupid girl. You know me well. I've been with you since forever." The voice cackled.  
" Calamarais..."  
  
Jordyn shook, or at least her mind shook. Her body continued to walk on, oblivious to Edvi. Edvi...Jordyn curled up as she remembered the words that had come from her mouth. Her fingers caressed her own lips. How could she have said those things?  
  
' He deserved it.'  
  
NO!  
  
She whirled around more. Where was it?  
  
******  
  
Edvi continued to follow after Jordyn, who's eyes had gone from full of light, to dull as a smudge on glass.  
  
" Jordyn, I know you didn't mean what you said."  
" I meant every word of it." She said coldly," Leave me alone."  
" I can't." Edvi looked up helplessly," I love you, Jordyn."  
  
******  
  
Jordyn felt she could weep for joy.   
  
' I love you too.' She tried to say.  
  
But, something kept her from her own body. Suddenly, instead of reciprocating, Jordyn found herself running away. Wait!  
  
******  
  
Edvi followed breathlessly, his own heart torn out of his chest.  
  
" Don't you love me, Jordyn?" He asked finally.   
  
" No."  
  
But she wouldn't look him in the eye.  
  
" Don't you? Tell me..." He said.  
  
She seemed to be having an inner struggle, gritting her teeth and closing her eyes. Suddenly, she whirled on him, and tried to hit him again. This time, he caught her by the wrist. She screamed.  
  
" SHE WON'T LOVE YOU! NOT AS LONG AS I LIVE!"  
  
Edvi's face went white.  
  
Jordyn's eyes narrowed. " My mother will never love you. And neither will I!"  
  
But, Edvi knew. The Calamarais had tried to cover it's mistake, but he knew.   
  
" Let her go."  
" Leave me alone! I have a mission!"  
  
  
Edvi grabbed Jordyn by the neck, pushing his sword close.  
  
" I will not leave you, until you LET HER GO!"  
  
Jordyn was silent. But, as Edvi pushed the sword a little harder, she suddenly grinned wickedly.  
  
" You can not kill me, you pitiful half-breed. I am not a part of this body. Only she will die."  
  
******  
  
" Why do you do this?" Elar shouted for the hundredth time, as the woman concocted another brew. " Is all this really for some reason so petty as not being invited to a party? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!"  
  
The woman stopped in her creations. Slowly, she turned around, and a wavery gauze fell away from her. Elar backed away in horror. She was so old!  
  
" Yes...I do disgust you, don't I?" The lady cackled. There were women who were fat, but who could still look beautiful. She was not one of them. Evil had warped her pudgy face terribly.  
  
" Who are you?!" Elar said finally.  
  
" Who am I? Well...let's see...Once upon a time, I was a wealthy woman. I fell in love with a man. He had a daughter, born with a curse. I married him, and his daughter became my own." She looked up darkly," And once upon a time, I had two daughters of my own."  
  
Elar felt a sudden dread. He'd heard the story of his mother's life enough...  
  
" Dame Olga?" His voice broke into a whisper.  
  
" THAT'S RIGHT," Dame Olga growled," Once upon a time, I had everything! But, then, YOUR wretched mother took that away from me!"  
  
" But, why......she was your daughter! You had everything she had..."  
  
" No! I was banished. I and my two daughters! I can almost see that little witch, sneering at my pain. SHE TOOK MY CHANCES AWAY FROM ME! SHE MARRIED THE PRINCE INSTEAD OF MY DAUGHTER!!!!"  
  
Elar suddenly began to understand...  
  
" You did all this...because my father wouldn't marry your daughters?"  
  
" NO! I did this, because he didn't marry them! And because he didn't marry them, BOTH OF THEM LIE DEAD AT THE BOTTOM OF A HILL..."  
  
"...Silver Hill...that sign."  
  
" That's right." Dame Olga smirked in satisfaction," You were going in the right direction. The hill was further ahead. But, I shielded it with magic. So you found the grave of my beautiful daughters instead!!!!!!"  
  
******  
Strange way for me to tie the two stories together, eh? 


	17. To Come To Terms

" My beautiful Hattie...Olive..." Dame Olga tore herself from her work to glare at Elar. " I knew it was all your mother's fault. She took away what was rightfully mine!!!!!!!"  
  
Then her tormented screech turned to a high cackling laughter.  
  
" But I wouldn't let that hurt me. No...I convinced my sisters to help me. The fools. They agreed to helping me kidnap the child."  
  
Elar turned aside.  
  
" You evil woman! I can't believe this!!"  
  
Her laughter turned more sinister.  
  
" Of course you can't! You're a prince! What do you know?"  
  
******  
  
Jordyn....no....Calamarais stormed onward. Suddenly, she stopped, hunching over. Edvi ran behind her, but was thrown back, as she suddenly stood up straight. Something uncurled from her back in a misty spiral, a gigantic spirit.  
  
" A faerie!"  
  
The faerie was connected to Jordyn, and loomed over her head.  
  
A/N: If you can't imagine this, think in terms of Ah! My Goddess...how the angels are.  
  
" CALAMARAIS! Leave Jordyn this instant."  
  
The woman laughed.  
  
" I will do no such thing! She is mine! My host! MY BEAUTIFUL energy blooms from her sorrow."  
  
With that Calamarais continued to walk on. Edvi stopped to heave a sigh of frustration.  
  
" What more must I do," He murmured desperately," Jordyn's found her love. Why won't Calamarais die?"  
  
" You've proclaimed your love, boy, but she hasn't yet." A raspy voice murmured. " It has to be mutually proclaimed in order to count."  
  
Edvi whirled around.  
  
" YOU!"  
" RIGHT!" The wolf-man grinned. This couldn't have been the same man!  
" What happened? You look.....younger...."  
" Of course. Thought'd you be rid of me so easily, huh?" The man laughed uproariously, shaking girth that wasn't there. He frowned down at himself, flexing his muscles," hmm...I must thank you. I haven't seen this body for a long time."  
  
The young wolf-man reached into his bag and brought out a sword.  
  
" Here boy. Something I've been meaning to give you."  
  
Edvi reached out to touch the sword. It rang clear as he swept a few arcs in the air.  
  
" Thank you." He said with a bewildered look.  
" You're welcome." The man grinned.  
  
Edvi continued to gape, as the man sped after Jordyn...wait a minute, he should be doing the same thing! With renewed strength, he raced after the two figures.  
  
******  
  
" YOU!"  
  
Calamarais sneered down at the Wolf-Man.  
  
" I THOUGHT I'D KILLED YOU, RAENON!"  
  
Raenon smiled wryly.  
  
" You nearly did. I was lucky this young man was here. He finished the process, but with an ordinary blade. I WAS REBORN!" He said, nodding at Edvi.  
  
" You will stand down," The woman cried," Or I will kill this girl!!!"  
  
She struck out at Raenon, only to find Edvi grasping Jordyn's wrist.  
  
" Leave my love alone."  
" HAH!"  
  
Jordyn pulled back and swung her arm out again, only to find it caught once again in Edvi's grip.  
  
" Jordyn, wake up." He said softly," I know you're in there."  
  
Suddenly, Calamarais the spirit formed a sword with her arm.  
  
" I WILL KILL YOU! THEN NO ONE WILL LOVE YOU!"  
  
She reached to plunged the dagger into Edvi's breast, but something inside her ripped at her until she gasped in pain.  
  
Raenon grinned.  
  
" You made a mistake threatening Edvitalon."  
  
Jordyn's body mirrored the Calamarais's pain, hunching over as a battle fought inside.  
  
******  
  
" You'll stay away from Edvi!" Jordyn hissed, her 'hands' clasped around Calamarais's throat. Calamarais screamed, throwing Jordyn aside.  
  
" Get away from me!"  
" I WILL NEVER LEAVE YOU AS LONG AS I LIVE! IF I HAVE TO I'LL KILL ME TO TAKE YOU ALONG WITH ME!"  
  
******  
  
Calamarais/Jordyn straightened with a look of rage.  
  
" BACK AWAY OR I WILL KILL HER!"  
  
" You can't." Raenon laughed," There isn't another fit host within three miles of you."  
  
" Why you..."  
  
Suddenly, Calamarais laughed. Her eyes glowed with a fearful light.  
  
" It's done!!! I am finally FREE!"  
  
Her spirit slowly pulled itself free of Jordyn, who fell down lifeless. Edvi rushed to her side, shaking her frantically.  
  
" Jordyn??!! JORDYN??!!"  
  
Her life seeped further and further away, and Edvi only cradled her tighter, trying to stifle sobs of rage.  
  
" Jordyn, please...don't leave!"  
  
Slowly, he pulled her head close to his, and whispering into her ear.  
  
" Jordyn, I'm sorry. Please, don't leave me. Don't leave me alone."  
  
" Pitiful fool," Calamarais sneered," Perhaps I should stay and watch the fun."  
" She can still kill you." Raenon murmured.  
" Oh, please." Calamarais cackled," I've sapped all her strength. What makes you think she has enough to blink, much less speak??!!!"  
  
But, even as Calamarais cackled violently some more, Raenon cast a sad, knowing smile at Jordyn. Slowly, Edvi felt her stir, and heard her whisper something very softly.  
  
" I love you, too, Edvitalon."  
" Jordyn."  
  
Even as she fell back into unconsciousness, Edvi watched in delight as Calamarais screamed, her body filled with dark light.  
  
" Goodbye!" Raenon grinned, waving at the quickly dissappating Calamarais.  
  
But, Calamarais only grinned through her pain. " His sorrow will be a fair price for my defeat!!!"  
  
With those words, Jordyn's breath was stopped, and Edvi couldn't restrain his grief as her hand fell limply to her side.  
  
" JORDYN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
******  
  
Elar heard the wail of grief from his place hidden just beneath an archway in his tower. Merlis stood beside him.  
  
" Did you hear that?" He turned around to peer down the hall.  
" Yes," Was her immediate reply.  
  
They'd managed to escape, only because Dame Olga had left the door unlocked. Something had distracted her as she'd been looking for the key. She wasn't much of a kidnapper.  
  
" Come on, Merlis."  
  
Elar turned to go, but saw Merlis hesitate.  
  
" What's the matter?"  
" Elar, I-" She looked frightened," What if we get caught? I don't want to end like Gwenalene did. I still remember-"  
  
Elar put a reassuring hand on Merlis's shoulder.  
  
" I won't let her hurt you, all right?" He smiled," She couldn't even remember to lock the door. How's she going to catch us?"  
  
Merlis smiled, but she felt less than reassured. That woman wasn't very smart, but her cunning would never allow her to leave a door unlocked...they were expected...  
  
******  
  
Edvitalon held Jordyn for a very long time, whispering frantically, anything he could think of to make this all a lie. Finally, Raenon pulled the boy to his feet.  
  
" She's gone for now, Edvi. We must finish our job."  
" ..." Edvi fell back to the floor," I won't leave her."  
" YOU MUST. My daughter is still running about this castle causing mass havoc! You must leave now and finish her off."  
" I WILL NOT DESERT JORDYN!" He growled," I will not betray her that way."  
" THE GIRL IS DEAD, EDVITALON!"  
" HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I-" Edvi's voice faltered," Nevermind. GO WITHOUT ME."  
  
Raenon fell silent, watching the boy looking miserably disheveled, and totally dead inside.  
  
" ...You truly love her, don't you?" Raenon finally murmured.  
" Yes."  
  
Another pause, then.  
  
" And...would you give your life to get her back again?"  
" Absolutely." Edvi said without hesitation.  
" I see." Raenon gazed at her body for a moment.  
" That's why I will not leave!"  
" You needn't leave her. She'll come with you."  
" What?"  
  
Suddenly, Edvi felt Jordyn take a great gasping breath. Her eyes flew open, and she bolted upright, clutching her head.  
  
" CALAMARAIS!" She blurted, looking about wildly as though she'd woken up from a frightful nightmare.  
" Jordyn!"  
  
**  
  
It was like waking from a nightmare only to find yourself in a dream. Bewildered as she was, swept up in Edvi's embrace, Jordyn hoped it would never end.   
  
" Don't ever do that again to me, you hear?" Edvi seemed on the verge of tears.  
" Someone's getting soft on me," She said half teasingly.  
" I've lost a lot of treasures before, but this time I couldn't bare it."  
  
Suddenly, he pulled her close, and spoke softly.  
  
" Now, tell me the words I've waited to hear..."  
" But, I've already said them."  
" You said them to Edvitalon," Edvi frowned," How many times have I told you NEVER to call me that?"  
  
Jordyn blinked, then laughed as he pulled her to her feet.  
  
" I love you, Edvi."  
  
He answered her with a kiss. If there's such a thing as pure heaven, Jordyn felt it now. All that loneliness, all that sadness, all of it had led to this...  
  
" I hate to break this moment up," Raenon dryly commented," But, there's still my lunatic daughter."  
  
Jordyn blushed red to her ears, and started to walk purposefully towards the next door. Edvi smiled at her back.  
  
" Thank you, Raenon."  
" Eh? For what?"  
" You brought her back for me."  
" Me?" The Wolf-man laughed," I did nothing of the sort! No, it was you that did it boy."  
" How could I..."  
" Wake up! You're a half-elf!"  
" What's that got to do with it?" Edvi turned stiffly to follow Jordyn, only to stop as Raenon caught his arm.  
" If you would only look past your hate," Raenon replied," And seriously see your family's ancestry, you would understand what you should be proud of Edvitalon."  
  
He put a hand up as Edvi protested.  
  
" NO! No, you will not tell me NOT to call you that. It is your given name. Edvitalon, " Two Halves of Power". Live by that name, half-elf. You'll see it has its advantages."  
  
No more words passed between them, and Raenon released his grip so that Edvi could catch up with the love he'd lost and regained.  
  
" That boy still has much to come to terms with..." 


End file.
